Dying to Please ReEdited
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: He's a killer and not everything is as it seems. Will Roy realize the danger to Riza is real before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

After receiving many reviews reguarding this story, all good but with mention of bad grammar, I took it upon myself to read the story through-again. When I read it, I was ashamed of the errors. I'm truely sorry for the horror I've put you all through! I've Re-Edited the story for the pleasure of my fans and with confidence I can honestly say you will like this. I've removed and added a few things through out the story but it's for the best. The story took a new turn along the way and I think you all will like it. Thanks!

* * *

Prologue—

_"Your hair, it's so soft. I bet it's real, isn't it? It's not that cheap dye that you pay someone to put on it. That makes it all the better..." He smiled and cut off strands of blond hair and lifted his hand, inhaling the sweet scent. _

_"Smells good, too." She could see the shiver of delight than coursed down his body and even more so, the edge of madness that lurked in his eyes. "Who would have thought...?" He cooed to her, running a hand through her hair. "…right under all their noses." His fist tightened suddenly, clenching her hair in his fist. "Though, you're beginning to pain me. It's all for the better though." _

_He patted her forehead and hunched down, tugging at the chains on her wrists and ankles. "Isn't it…Hawkeye?"_

(Chapter 1)

"You know, Mustang, you're close. Only a little more and you'll become Fuhrer. Remember what you said?" Jean Havoc, first Lieutenant in command, nudged Roy Mustang—now the Brigadier General—with his elbow and whispered in his ear, "About those miniskirts. Maybe they'll give it some thought now."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, maybe, just maybe I should bring it up before Them. I haven't mentioned anything about it yet BUT—"

Havoc whirled around, cutting Roy off in mid-sentence and picked up a small piece of clothing—navy blue. "Colonel! Hawkeye! How about you try—"

Three gunshots echoed loudly in the room, the end of Rizas pistol smoking. Havoc peeked through the three incrediably small holes right in the middle of the mini-skirt he held in his hands. Bullets.

"You were saying?" They wouldn't dare. They were smarter than that. At the least, Riza hoped they were. Riza Hawkeye, now Colonel, feared by most because of her skill with guns and her calm, ice cold composure, looked at Havoc with that serene expression on her face. She arched an eyebrow.

For once in his life, Havoc didn't have a cigarette in his mouth. At least now they knew Havocs "cigarette syndrome" wasn't permanent.

Hawkeye crushed the smoking bud.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Havoc waved his hands in front of him slowly. "I just wanted to give this to you…well, to a friend." He'd quickly changed the subject of giving it to her. Smart thinking. It was a quick lie. It was obvious that Havoc preferred to keep his body bullet free. He mock glared but kept a good distance away. "But seeing that you ruined it…" Havoc quickly stopped that sentence, knowing better than to keep going when Riza glanced at him.

Smart man.

Why the hell would he joke with her about something like that when she had a gun on her? When didn't she have a gun on her?

Riza took an empty seat beside Kain Fuery, now Second Lieutenant. For the moment, he was on her good side.

Kain shook his head, scratching it. "I'm wide awake now." One of these days Roy and Havoc were going to really get hurt and the one doing the hurting would be Riza.

She took a small sip of her coffee, silently sighing at the pleasure of the warm beverage. She didn't even glance up from the wrinkled newspaper in her hands, not even with Roys last words "I'll ask them later."

They were, of course, scheming together, Roy and Havoc. Only God knew what about.

It was a typical day. Riza sipping the coffee and reading the paper, Fuery playing with Black Hayate, Sergeant Falman and Second Lieutenant Breda were just walking in.

Their so-called peace was interrupted when Heymans umped back from Black Hayate, staring at the dog as if it were the devil itself. "What's that _thing_ doing here!"

"How can you be so scared of him? He's so cute." Fuery picked up Black Hayate and scratched him behind the ears.

"It's storming outside." Riza didn't look up from the paper as she spoke, as if those words alone were explanation enough.

"Well, you could have left him at home?" Heymans tone of voice was filled with hope.

With a grin, Havoc stood. Too quickly. Oh yea, he was up to something. He took Hayate from Fuery and all but shoved the dog in Heymans face. "How can you be scared of him? How can you be scared of something you can EAT?"

Heymans stepped back, a hell of a distance away and Riza swore his face turned green. With a sigh she snapped her fingers and Hayate wiggled and squirmed out of Havocs arms and ran to sit at her side. If only the men were so obedient.

Hawkeye bid them all a good-day and a good-bye, mentioning for them to get to work before she left the room. Of course, she should have known they wouldn't listen.

It was quiet, too damn quiet and hell, Havoc couldn't take it anymore. "It's been so boring around here." He blurted out. "Come on, Mustang, why are you holding out on us? I know you have something for us to do." Besides work.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Roy rubbed his chin, his eyes thoughtful.

"About time." Havoc muttered.

"I _have a date._ Don't know what you guys are doing, but I'm booked." Roy shrugged indifferently and saluted them with two fingers to his brows.

With those words, Fuery felt like banging his head on the table and Havoc groaned. "Not again…"

Roy waited a slow, five agonizing minutes before telling them of the assignment that they'd been assigned too.

Roy sat down at his desk three hours later, his manner serious.

"Crimson City." He glimpsed the map and then motioned towards the middle before laying his finger on the city mark. "In this small town, Crimson City, there have been murders, strange ones, drawing attention."

"Murders?" Heymans questioned lamely. "They don't assign us to murders, Mustang. This isn't our jurisdiction."

"Not normally, no. We suspect Alchemy is being used in the murders. Everything points to it but at the same time…" Roy trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. But at the same time it seemed human. They were at odds.

"From what I've been informed, he goes after women only. Because he has a sick, demented mind or he's just doing it to draw out the authorities or us, I don't know. He'd have to have known we'd be drawn in. He butchers them, torturing them until they die. That's what they're assuming. He has a pattern." One Roy hoped the bastard wouldn't change. It would make it easier to catch the creep. "One to two murders every two weeks. It's been going on for three months now. They're trying to keep it on the down-low so as not to start a riot. Enough people are already suspicious."

* * *

He threw out a few pictures of the murder victims, their disfigured bodies on the glossy film grotess.

"Women?" Falman questioned.

"Yes. Hopefully, we can put an end to this before it gets anymore out of hand. I can't honestly say I like leaving Central over something like this."

"You don't have to go, Sir, you're not being made to." Havoc stated the obvious, blowing a puff of smoke out of the corner of his lips as he did so.

Roy shrugged. "I'm going." He'd be damned if he stayed here while the others were out having fun on this crime scene. Yes, it was putting himself in danger but hell, that was what he did. He was indestructible. Well, almost. "From what I can tell, Crimson City is well named. The amount of blood that has been shed there over the years, it fits."

He looked up at his "team". They didn't know it but he was proud of them. These—he could truly call friends. Falman, Hawkeye, Havoc, Heymans and Fuery. Weird lot, but so what. He was glad they'd all been called in for this mission. They all had experience in what was needed.

"We'll be gone for a while. We leave in the morning, eight sharp."

"In the morning...!" Havoc muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

((Chapter 2))

"He actually did it. Al actually did it." Winry whispered, her voice filled with aw.

"I always knew he'd do it. That boy, he was always head-strong. He's just like Ed in so many ways."

That was Pinakp Rockbell. So proud of those boys she was and everyone knew it. Al had his memory back and he'd been searching for Ed ever since. He'd swore—promised—he'd find a way and hell, he had!

They hadn't seen or heard from him in years. They'd received one letter. One letter that had shocked them all. He'd done it. They didn't know all the details but Al had done it. Ed and Al were back—and together. Here.

They had found each other and were coming home. Izumi knew without a doubt that Al had seen the gate. He'd survived—just like Ed. Strong boys, they were. She was so proud of them.

Winry smiled and leaned back on her elbows, over-looking the hill. "I bet Ed's as short as ever. You think he got any shorter?"

Pinako smiled, puffing her forever faithful pipe. "Well, it's been a long time and you never kn—"

"Who you calling short?" The voice, achingly familiar, came from behind them. Winry was the first to spin around, not believing her ears and for a moment not even her eyes.

There they were. Ed and Al. Finally!

"Damn, thought I'd come home to a big home-coming with some food, maybe some hugs…" Ed scratched his head and then groaned as Izumi grabbed him by his ear. "Ow!"

"Watch your language." She snapped but the look in her eyes was soft. "Good to have you home."

"You guys could have called…" Winry smiled and Ed was glad that she didn't welcome him with a wrench to the head like she used to.

Ed laughed and wrapped an arm around Winrys shoulders, hugging her. "You haven't changed at all, Winry."

It wouldn't have been a home-coming if she had. It was just like her, the Winry he liked, to say something like that. They all hugged and laughed, welcoming them back where they belonged. Home.

Pinako tugged at Ed and Al's hair. "You boy's need a haircut."

Al snickered at that. "I said the same thing to Ed but he said he likes it. Makes him look older. Maybe a little taller…"

Pinako pushed Edward towards Winry without finance. "You need to carry her inside. She has a sprained ankle. She was carrying some of her tools down the stairs and fell. Again." She spoke as if it were a regular occurrence.

Izumi smiled. "Go ahead, Edward. You can carry her because I'm sure enough tired of helping her around.

With a sigh Edward squatted down in front of Winry. "Climb on." Just like old times, he had to admit to himself. He shifted as he felt her light weight. He felt her move as she steadied herself on his back and then—

"HEY!" Ed swung around but couldn't do a damn thing with her on his back. She tugged at his hair and then continued the braid she'd just started on.

"That's how I remember you." Winry patted him on the shoulder and then looked around as he started walking."

"This feels different. I'm so used to you carrying me when you were short, you know? I mean, you're still KINDA short…hey!"

Ed jolted, "almost" dropping her. "I'll drop you." He warned, stopping her from even daring to go down that "short" tirade of him. He followed Al inside and dropped Winry into a kitchen chair.

"Gramps, I'm hungry." He leaned back in his chair, throwing an arm across the back of the empty one beside him. "Me and Al come back and no dinner?"

"Well, if you boys would have let us know you were coming we could have had something cooked up for you." Pinako arched an eyebrow. She knew, of course, whose idea it had been.

"Yea, coulda', woulda', shoulda. Wouldn't have been much of a surprise if we'd said anything." Ed grinned.

Winry chuckled. "Welcome back, Edward, welcome back."

"We're going back to Central." Edward threw out and then added quickly: "After we stay here for a while."

"You do know that Roy Mustang is the Brigadier General now, Edward?" Izumi couldn't help but throw that question in. Knowing his and Roy Mustangs background…

"I do now." He scratched his head. "He sure moved up the chain."

"Good thing we get upper class on these things." Havoc tapped the train window with his knuckles, watching the outside blur by in a foggy while of green. Rain pelted the windows.

"Get away from me! Why is he coming? I don't like you, can't you see that?" Heymans brought his legs up and glared down at Black Hayate.

Havoc and Heymans were sharing a train bench and it was obvious that Havoc was enjoying the terror Heymans was emitting from Black Hayate. Falman and Fuery were sharing a seat in front of them and behind them were Roy and Riza.

Havoc traded places with Falman so he was sitting directly behind Riza. With a carefree move he laid his arms on the back of her seat. "So, Hawkeye, they said the killer goes after pretty women." He exaggerated over the word 'pretty'. "You could be at risk—" He felt the cold, steel barrel of her gun snag beneath his chin.

"Hey!" He muttered, gulping.

"You're the second person to say something like that to me, Havoc."

Havoc didn't breathe a sigh of relief till she removed the weapon from within range of HIM. Hell, she hadn't even looked up from the book she'd been reading. If he wasn't so scared of her he would have thought 'what a woman!'.

Riza—always so calm and collected. Sometimes it was scary.

"Well, sorry to insult you by saying that…" Being the only thing he could think to say, he shut his mouth before insulting her further. Havoc had yet to see Riza accidently fire a gun but if Roy didn't cause her to do it someday, Havoc might be the one to do it. He hoped Roy did it.

Heymans shuddered. "How much you want to bet she shot the man dead who called her that."

With a sigh, Riza snapped her book closed and glanced up, narrowing her eyes. "I did not."

Roy didn't say anything but felt a hidden grin tugging at his lips.

"What did you do?" Fuery leaned forward and turned around to watch.

"I told him to shut-up and eat."

Havoc stared at her, confounded, just like the others. Was she trying to be sarcastic? Their Riza?

Havoc, like always, was the first to respond. Sly bastard. "You were on a date?" It was asked as a question but he didn't intend for it to be one. He was stating it as a fact, dumbfounded.

"It was not a date."

Roy finally jumped in, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You think she poisoned his food?"

"I don't know. I doubt it. Why do that when she could just shoot him?"

"You were cooking for him? What were you feeding him?" Havoc just didn't know how to shut-up. Where'd he get the thought that she would feed a man?

"That's none of business." It was clear by the way that she leaned back in her seat and resumed her reading that they weren't getting any more information than she'd already given.

She heard a low pitched squeal—Heymans—and stuck her arm out across Roys chest and snapped her fingers. Hayate came running to sit at her feet like the good dog that Heymens seemed to think didn't exist.

It wasn't long before they were approaching the city and back to business. Havoc was always the talkative one and like Roy, getting straight down to the point. "You really think it's a good idea—safe—to have her come along?"

Roy sighed. "We may need her experience with guns. She's good, damned good. They specifically asked for Hawkeye. She can probably take care of herself better than we can take care of ourselves." Roy didn't doubt it.

Then the statement that Roy knew was coming came.

"And you?" Meaning his rank, to put himself in the direct line of fire. Roy shook his head. "I decided to come. We may need my alchemy skills…"

They heard the soft click as Riza slipped bullets home, one click after another.

"She's not even scared." Heymans whispered.

"Should I be?" Was all she replied.

* * *

Falman frowned, examining the body of the victim. "He couldn't have done it here. There's no way. He had to have brought her here after…"

Sickening, that's what it was. Riza barely refrained from covering her nose and mouth with her forearm. What crazed man could do such a thing? The body was a man of bloodied cuts and bruises. Deep cuts, chunks of skin missing. Maybe even a body part or two.

Fuck.

There was more blood than she would have liked. From her view, Riza could only think that he'd decided to torture her some more before he left for good.

She kneeled down and brought her arm up over her nose, unable to bear the stench of blood and death. "How many killings did they say they had altogether, Sir?"

Falman looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands. "In two months, 16. This one making 17. That's a hell of a lot…"

She glanced up as Roy walked back over to them, the look on his face grim. "What do you think?"

Roy pointed to a cut on the victims shoulder. "See that? It's bigger than some of the others but look closer. Look at the edges. They're torn and ragged. They look almost burned. Not even a blow torn could make it look like that. It's too clean of a burn. This is…different."

"Alchemy." Riza said quietly.

"Yes." Roys voice was low—uneasy. "I'm sure of it. We're not dealing with a normal serial killer here. He's using Alchemy partially as a weapon."

People were already gathering around the yellow strip of tape surrounding the crime scene, trying to see. That was bad enough. They didn't need the whispers that were already starting. Why the Military was involved.

Riza glanced up, always on the alert. She blocked the old man's view and then grasped his elbow, walking him outside of the crime scene. "I'm sorry, sir, but you're not allowed back there."

She saw the forlorn look on his face.

"They let me in to see her…I had to know…it was m-my wife."

"I'm sorry, sir." She murmured to him as he was led away by one of the local police. It was well after dark before they were able to leave.

Havoc sighed, almost disgusted with what they'd found. "Damned mystery, that's what this is. Sick. Where is Heymans?"

"He was sent back. They re-assigned him." Riza picked up Roys jacket and laid it over her arm.

* * *

_I'm right here. Right here!_ _He thought the words to himself. Right under their noses. He'd been so close. He was excited, his blood pumping from the fresh kill and HER. If only they knew…_

_SHE would be his next—real—victim. There would be others before her but those wouldn't count. His plans weren't for them. They didn't hold a light to her. She was perfect. Fucking. Perfect. The perfect body. Perfect everything. It would be a blow to them all and they would know he was the best and he'd been right under their noses._


	3. Chapter 3

"Just like old times, huh, Ed?" Edward and Alphonse had gone back to Central but Roy was gone. Now they were headed to Crimson City and that was Ed's idea. He could 'surprise' Mustang anywhere. Ed grinned and leaned out the train window. "There it is, Al. Crimson City."

Roy glared at Havoc.

"You know, Mustang, now that I think about it, the Fuhrer had a patch over his right eye, too. Couldn't you have waited a little longer until you got the job to have lost your eye?" Havoc lit his cigarette and took a drag. He always picked on Roy. The others, well, there was only Heymeans who was scared shitless by Hayate.

"Yes, how ironic." Roy commented drily. He flashed a smile; one that always seemed to catch him dates. "Seems to work for me."

Riza shook her head. Men could be so pathetic sometimes.

Nine o'clock at night and they were—once again—crowded in her room. Why? She had yet to ask. The rooms were spacious enough.

"As rich as the military is, you would think they could have afforded to get us some place better." Havoc settled his feet on the glass table in front of him.

"Havoc, that's not a foot stool." She calmly stated and was rewarded with a swift withdrawal of his feet from the table. The table was off limits to male feet. Fuery and Fallmen were sitting across from him and Roy was sitting in the armchair beside Havoc.

She sighed and snapped the book that she'd been trying to read for a while now, shut. Everyone in the room stiffened at the sound.

"Why, when you all have your own rooms, are you _here?"_

Fuery looked uncomfortable. "Everyone else is in here…"

Havoc shrugged. "It's boring in mine."

"Because…everyone else is in here…" Falman stated lamely.

"Yours is a lot cleaner." Roy grinned.

"That's your reason?" Riza closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Men weren't pathetic at times. They were ALWAYS pathetic.

She tossed the book onto the table and stood up. "Havoc, you need to go back to you room and clean it. All those cigarette butts, do something about it. Fuery, you should be looking more into this case. Whatever you can find in the books. Falman, you should be helping Fuery. Mustang, Sir, you should be thinking about your theory and looking it up. That's a hell of a suggestion you have when we need an answer. You do Alchemy yourself."

"Shit." Havoc whispered to which Roy replied: "Damn."

After all the years Roy had known her, he still wasn't been able to figure her out. How in the hell did she always think of everything, always have a sane reason for everything and still look as calm as ever?

It didn't take them long to leave after that. After all, they didn't want to push Riza. She was hell on wheels with her gun. Roy had taken two steps out the door when the ground in front of him splintered. A wall, a good 6 feet, burst from the ground, blocking his path.

She was at his side in an instant—ever the savior—and before he could even bring up his hand to snap his fingers she'd wrung off three shots and the wall was crumbling to the ground. As the dust cleared they saw two figures standing a few feet away. One was standing, the other was not. The one on the ground was shaking, his fingers twitching. Probably from the close proximity with which the bullets had raced by him.

"Edward?" Fuery was the first to come to, shocked at what and who he was seeing.

"You better believe it." Edward grinned, too full of himself despite the fact that he'd almost been shot. The reunion was small. Roy and Edward were the same. Five minutes in each other's company and they were insulting each other. No matter the insults they still respected each other. Riza and Alphonse, of course, greeted each other in a civilized manner.

"It's good to see you again, Alphonse." She actually smiled.

"You, too, Lt. Hawkeye."

"It's Colonel now."

Alphonse smiled. "You sure moved up. That's good to hear. Good to know that you're, er, the only one that's doing…good." He didn't have it in him to say that she was still the only mature one here.

Roy clapped Alphonse and Edward on the shoulder. "It's good to see your both alright. You're still a little on the short side, Ed."

Al groaned, hoping that Edward wouldn't fall for the bluff but Edward was someone who reacted. And of course, he reacted.

"Who are you calling small? I'm taller than I was before, you as—" Al pushed him back down into the chair.

"Calm down, Ed."

Fuery laughed. "You're still the same as ever."

"So is Hawkeye. She almost took my head off!"

Roy grinned. "You're lucky."

Edward shrugged when Fuery asked if they'd be staying long. "Nah. Promised Gramps we'd be back soon. We just came to see how things were doing. It's clear you missed me. You guys having been able to do anything without me."

Havoc punched Edward on the shoulder. "We've been doing just fine without, shrimp. Dandy, infact. So, you got a girl yet?"

"Don't call me tha-"

"Well, now that you mention it, Edward does have someone that he likes." Al managed to get the sentence out quick, before Ed could stop him.

"When I was your age..." Havoc started.

"How about telling us what you guys are doing here?" Edward cut in, not wanting to discuss the topic of girls. He braced his elbows on his knees, his look cutting to serious.

Roy didn't leave anything out. He told Edward every last detail of the murders.

"Damn. Sorry we can't help you guys out on this one." Edward grinned. Even if Mustang had asked for his help, Edward knew he didn't have to agree. He was no longer working for the Military. He knew Mustang well enough to know he would dare ask this of him now, not when he finally had his family back.

When the time finally came for Edward and Alphonse to leave, Al knew Edward wouldn't be able to leave without the last word. It wouldn't, of course, be the last between Roy and Edward.

"Sorry about your eye, Mustang." Ed saluted him. "Just remember this, when you call me shorty or shrimp, I get to call you one-eyed freak!"


	4. Chapter 4

Riza checked her watch. One o'clock am. The others were in their own beds, fast asleep. She, on the other hand, hadn't been able to sleep. Her mind was preoccupied with the horrors she'd seen yesterday afternoon. Checking her gun and then the strap pocket of bullets that she always had were on her person, she stepped out the door. She could think of only one thing to do and that was head back to the crime scene to study, to find out anything else she could.

The streets were dark and deserted as she ducked under the police tape, walking over to where they'd investigated earlier. A gust of wind blew as she hunched down. She tugged the thick, black jacket higher up over her neck. It wasn't freezing but it was chilly. Her eyes narrowed suddenly and she barely even moved as she pulled the gun at her hip from its holster and spun on one knee and aimed.

Roy didn't as much as blink. He hadn't planned on sneaking up on her. As if he could do that. He was, however, surprised to see her here. He stood there in the cold, his hands buried in the pockets of his coat and watched as she put her gun away. "You shouldn't be out here."

"You should?"

It wasn't that he'd made a sound and alerted her to his presence. It was years old instinct that had let her know. That instinct was hard to kill.

He shrugged and went down beside her, studying where the body had been. Neither of them should be here. "What if that had been the killer instead of me?" He knew she could take care of herself but not everyone was invincible.

"His kneecaps would have holes in them by now." She sighed softly. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come back. When there wouldn't be a lot of people around."

"Guess we had the same idea."

She pulled out a pair of white latex gloves and ran one of the plastic fingers through the blood. "Look real close, Sir. I'm not sure if you noticed this earlier. You didn't mention it. The victim was dead before he brought her here. She was probably dead a few days before…Her blood is congealed. If he had killed her right here her blood wouldn't be like that. The only thing I can think of, he had to have brought her here after…"

"After killing her." He finished grimly. Some parts—clues, perhaps—were coming together. "He kills them and then brings them to the place he wants to leave them. Some place where he knows someone will find them. Why? The attention? Sick bastard."

His hands balled into fists. The bastard probably enjoyed committing these heinous acts.

She stripped off the gloves. "That's my theory, Sir. We don't know for sure, of course. He could be using Alchemy to stop the flow of blood after he kills them. That could explain your Alchemy theory…What other reason could there be for all the blood here?"

Roy inhaled, frustrated. "I didn't think of that. If he was to kill them before bringing them here, letting them stay in just one place for days then the blood would stop flowing within just a couple of hours, not days. I don't see how that's possible. Even with Alchemy." That was the problem with Alchemy, he knew. There were so many things you could do, so many things you didn't know.

"We're all open to suggestions. What if he uses Alchemy to gather the blood and then uses it. Let's say, splatters it?" That didn't really make any sense but they were at a loss. She glanced up; saw the look on his face. "He can't get away with it forever."

She stood up and motioned towards the far left wall. "There's more. The police missed it but I expected that much. You see this?" She was careful not to touch the wall itself, but traced something along the wall, inches from touching. "It's blood but it's too far away from where the body was found." Another dead end.

"If Alchemy is involved, he could have made a door in the wall. That's my hunch." Roy didn't like where this was going. He'd expected things to get easier, not harder. If anything, the case was getting more complicated.

"We could possibly test—"

He cut her off, cupping his hand over her mouth and pushing her back words till her back came against the wall. "Shh." He wasn't looking at her; his gaze was on the road outside of the alley. She didn't fight him though; her senses were on the alert. She nodded.

"Someone's coming." He whispered. Or in their case, walking by.

Riza grew still and listened intently. She could hear the faint footsteps echoing on the walkway. An old man walked by, not even glancing in their direction. She sighed as Roy removed his hand.

They already had enough attention from the town and they didn't need anymore. People were wondering why the Military was involved in a simple murder case.

He shrugged at her unspoken question and the unhidden annoyance in her gaze. "I didn't have the time to waste to tell you to be quiet." His voice was low and on alert in the case that there may be in passer-byers. "Ready to go?"

"Not really."

"Me either." Roy sat down, leaning against the wall, knowing they should go back but ignoring the impulse. It wouldn't hurt to stay for a little while.

"Does it bother you?"

He glanced up. "The murders? Yes, they bother me. A great deal." Any murder that involved Alchemy bothered him.

"Not the murders." Riza didn't know why she brought it up but she did. "Your eye." She still felt that it was her fault, the cause of his loss. Roy, of course, considered it nothing. The loss of his eye was nothing compared to the disaster that could have ended with his life.

"No." He murmured. "I'm used to it." He glanced up at her, knowing what she was thinking. The look on her face, for once, wasn't hidden. "Riza, if it wasn't for you, it would bother me even less. I'd be dead."

She nodded; the images clear in her head as if it had been yesterday. "I remember when I saw you lying there. I thought I'd been too late." She'd thought he was dead.

"Nice to know you don't want me dead. Besides, you know I'm not that easy to kill." He fingered the strap of the eye patch, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I can honestly say there is one good thing about this. It adds to my good looks."

She chuckled. Roy—same as ever. "Hughes would have been proud of you." _I'm proud of you._

Riza rarely laughed and he was sure that Black Hayate was the only one who saw it daily. "You should smile more, Riza. It does wonders."

A sweet warmth swept through her at the compliment and she couldn't help it. She smiled again.

He stood up then. "I feel damn lucky that you didn't pull your gun on me That night." He didn't have to clarify what "that night" meant. She knew. The night he'd called her beautiful. Havoc was still wondering who it had been.

"You were lucky." Her voice was soft, almost teasing. He was the only man she couldn't imagine herself shooting. If the time ever came where he was an enemy, she wasn't sure if she'd even be able to…

"Come on. We need to be getting back." Riza was, as always, leading the way for him. That, she wouldn't change. He might not like it but she protected him.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy nodded towards Heymans as he shot to his feet and saluted him. "At ease."

Heymans mouth dropped open. When he'd been reassigned and sent back he'd figured it would be a while before the others returned. So why were they back? "Over that quick? Who was behind the murders?"

"We didn't finish it and we still don't know who's behind it. They need to do more research." And so would he. "I was informed that if anything went down in CC I would be contacted."

He was agitated. Roy felt like slamming his fist through a wall or even better, blowing one the fuck up. He could do so much more in CC—Crimson City—but until they were asked to return, there wasn't much he could do. He could only hope it was ended soon. Something about the murders was ticking him off, not just the Alchemy.

The only thing he could do to lighten the mood was say: "I can go out on that date now. That should pass some of the time…"

Heymans stared after him. "Another one?" Before Roy could respond to that, Heymans hightailed out of there. He didn't need or want to hear about Roys conquests regarding the female sex. He didn't hear Roy say, "Fullmetal is back."

_BAM BAM! BAM BAM BAM_!

The sound of a gun being reloaded clicked and echoed in the insulated shooting range. Riza lifted the weapon and aimed. The target jerked back repeatedly, the bullets hitting their mark each time.

"I see you're as good as ever." She glanced up as Second Lt. Ross came to stand beside her.

Nodding, Riza took let a few more rounds loose. She had a knack for it. Hell, she loved guns and she was proud of the fact that she was one of the best when it came to guns. Where she was concerned and her skill, guns were a weapon of mass destruction.

What Ross said next caused her to pause. Why not? She should have expected it. Everyone else had asked so why not her?

"_Who was it? Do I know him? Were you dating him?"_ Word spread fast around Central. She knew Ross didn't mean to pry but she was just as curious as everyone else.

No doubt Havoc had spread the word.

"I never dated him." She never would. "I'm not sure I would want to date him." She couldn't imagine being in a steady relationship with Roy. Not because she didn't trust him. "We were having a conversation."

"It's no big deal. Everyone has cooked for another person. You've been called beautiful before. So what?"

"Well, it's _you_." Riza. Cold, calm and collected. Even Ross was a little put off at the idea of Riza being exceptionally kind to anyone but Roy.

"Edward and Alphonse are back." Riza changed the subject smoothly, making it clear in a gentle but authoritive manner that that matter of discussion was over.

Ross nodded. "Everyone knows. They're all talking about it. Did you find anything on the murders in Crimson City?"

The look in Rizas eyes was cold and calculated again. "We found some leads but nothing of real value." She paused. "There was one murder while we were there. He has a sick, twisted mind."

"Is that all?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss anything more than that."

It was unsettling, knowing the killer was still at large. Riza always listened to her instincts and they told her this was far from over. The worst part was she had the inkling that he'd known they were there. For him. He'd killed to prove a point—that not even they could stop him when they were in his territory. If that were the case, Riza was looking forward to showing the bastard how wrong he was.


	6. Chapter 6

_The tip of the blade was sharp, the edge razor sharp. The blade glinted in the dim light cast from the moon and he tilted it side to side, studying the pattern. This place was better. Not home, of course, so it wasn't perfect. It was new and with new came the unexpected. _

_He was the unexpected. And he was here—Central. _

_He smiled bitterly. So close and yet so far away. He wanted to just grab her and go but he knew better. Not yet. There would be time enough for that later. They would go back to Crimson City, yes, sooner or later. They would. They would have no choice. He would make sure of that himself. He needed them—her—back in Crimson City. Just to make sure though, a few lives would have to be spared. _

_New place. New prey._

_Fear was what made them reckless, rage that made them act without thinking. He smiled; fear dud that, too. He liked to see fear in their eyes. The feeling, the terror that they felt when they knew they were going to die. No one was indestructible. Everyone had a weakness. _

_The woman turned and he watched, knowing she'd caught the moonlight reflecting off the blood. He was running and she heard him. Then she ran. Towards him. So predictable. _

_She was a guard at Central and to his luck; she was the perfect tool to let them know that HE was here. She would show them that HE was here. In Central. But only in his own way._

"_Freeze!" He didn't stop though, not even when he felt a fiery, burning pain slam into his leg and then the hot trickle of blood down his leg. _

_He just kept coming._

_He jumped and feigned to the left and then swept behind her. He knew the moment her legs gave way, saw her body jerk from the pain as her legs went numb and she sank to the ground. The gun clattered to the paved walkway and then he stabbed a needle into the back of her neck, injecting a white fluid. She grew sluggish, her muscles going slack._

"_I don't have a lot of time on my hands. I wish I did." His voice was soft and ghastly, as if he were trying to soothe her._

_He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Then she was back on the ground and she caught a glimpse of two curved blades, knowing then that that was what she'd felt carving into the back of her knees. _

"_You won't be like the others. I wish we could but I don't have the time…" He kept repeating the words, as if he really relished the thought of inflicting a slow, torturous death on her. "Don't worry though; I'll make up for it."_

_The woman opened her mouth to scream but no sound emerged. The two blades came into her line of vision but she couldn't move—nothing but her eyes. But she could feel, oh God, she could FEEL. _

_When he was finished he drew a finger through the blood pooling out from her body. His head tilted to the side. His finger trailed and made a small circle beside her head and then dipped two fingers apart from each other and then a small curve…_

"_There now, that's pretty, isn't it?" He was satisfied when he looked at the smiley face he'd drawn. _

"What the hell?" Roys voice rose, rage and shock—disbelief—filtering in. He slammed his fist down on his desk. Someone else was dead. The problem—a big one—was that the death had occurred here in Central. It was a repeat of the murders in Crimson City.

This could only mean one thing. The bastard had followed them to Central.

"Falman, where was she found?" He inhaled slowly, counting to ten mentally. The woman had been one of their officers which would mean it had been done purposefully. To let them know something…

"In a back town ally. It's just like the murders in CC, Sir." Falman confirmed Roy's suspicions, not that he'd had any doubt on the matter.

"So, he followed us here." Roy said grimly. "He knew we were there, dammit. He followed us here." He grabbed his coat and jerked it on. "Alright." What had the hairs on the back of Roys neck itching was the fact that one of their female officers had been the victim. Why? Why not someone from the city? He couldn't let that escape notice. Not when there were three other females. Hawkeye, Ross and Sheska.

"I'm going. You go back to the house of the civilian who found her and clear up any loose ends. Tell Hawkeye and give her directions. If she asks why, tell her I said for her to be there."

Roy thanked God that Riza was quick to act. She was there ten minutes after he arrived. He watched her and the man who had found her as Riza nodded at whatever was being said.

"I was walking by and I noticed something on the ground…bullets…and then the blood. So much blood. It was awful." The elderly man shook his head, trailing off as his shoulders slumped. "It scared the begeezes out of me. Seeing her body torn apart like that…Poor girl. I knew she was Military because of what she was wearing so I called…"

"Is that all, Sir?"

The elderly nodded.

"Thank you for your help. We really appreciate it." She motioned him to the local Authorities and turned back towards Roy.

"He stated the obvious." Which wasn't much help. She was careful with her choice of words. Roy was agitated. He was like that a lot lately and she couldn't blame him.

The victim was almost unrecognizable. She'd been left, along with her clothing, a few telltale marks so they would know who she was. Riza cast a sympathetic look towards the body. It made her want to be sick at the violence. She dropped a bag with two bloodied bullets into his hand. "She did try to stop him. She shot him twice." Two of the bullets were covered in blood. Blood they knew could potentially belong to the killer.

"Not very wise of him to leave these." Roy commented. "If we're right and this is his blood…" Then they could find him.

His eye was hard and cold as he looked at the smiley face drawn in the victims own blood. Somehow, even with that patch over his eye, he still looked deadly. "He's playing with us. He knew we wouldn't know he was here…so he chose this…he wants us to know that he's still in the game."

The body was being carried away when she finally turned away from the scene. "There's nothing else we can do here, Sir." The holes in the back of her knees, the deep cuts over her body…it was sickening—sad.

When the body was lifted, however, Roy didn't leave. He stopped and held up a hand to her. "Stop. Wait a minute…" She turned and frowned, watched as he took a step closer to where the body had been. He didn't kneel down until the medics were gone.

"What are you doing?" And then she saw it.

"Shit." Roy whispered.

"A transmutation circle." She said what he didn't.

He nodded, cursing beneath his breath. Why was it there? He had left it purposefully but for what purpose? Why? Now they knew he was using Alchemy.

"Sir, I think it's best to destroy this. If word were to get out on _this…"_

He nodded. Riza was right. He lifted his gloved hand, the transmutation circle on the back of his glove. Before he could snap his fingers Riza stopped him. "Wait."

She pulled out a latex glove from her pocket. "I should have thought of this before…" She kneeled down and looked over at him. "He could have used his finger to do this. If he did then there is a finger print somewhere." She didn't slip the glove on, just pressed one of her fingertips against the latex and then pressed it against the blood smile.

The circle sparked and sizzled from the touch and then electricity sizzle up her arm. Her arm went numb and she slumped forward, cursing. Roy jerked her hand back just as the glove dissolved. Her fingers twitched and she shook her hand, staring at the reddened flesh of the tip of her finger. "Dammit." She shook her hand again. That shit had hurt.

He snapped his fingers and the circle dissolved, burning into nothing from the flames. "What the hell was that? Are you alright?" He caught her hand, running his thumb over the fingertip.

"I'm fine." But she didn't know what that had been. She'd never seen Alchemy like that before and neither of them recognized the designs that had been on the transmutation circle.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." She stated again.

The bastard-son of a bitch was becoming a pain. Roy rubbed the back of his neck. They'd already come to the conclusion, well, Riza had, that the victim hadn't been that far from HQ. He sighed. "What would we do without you?"

Her lips tilted upward in the barest hint of a smile. "You won't have to worry about that."

When they reached the car, Roy followed her in. "Drive." He ordered the driver. They were both quiet before he spoke. "If he followed us here he has to have a reason…" He trailed off, deep in thought. That, she knew, wasn't always a good thing.

"You, Ross and Sheska are the only female officers in this part. Out of all the women in the city, he came to HQ, right outside the gates for Gods-sake, he took one of ours. We have no way of knowing it'll be the last. He could have done it to laugh in our face. To show us he's in control." The look he gave her was unreadable.

"I don't want you or Ross going out at night. Not alone. Not until this is settled."

"Sir—"

"I wasn't asking, Riza." He called her by her first name and then Colonel. "That's an order."

"Yes, sir." She sighed and nodded, glancing out the window.

"I'm not going to lose anyone else—" That he knew, that he cared about. "—to the likes of him." He paused as the car slowed to a stop in front of HQ. "I'm not willing to lose you to the likes of him."


	7. Chapter 7

_Arf! Arf!_

Black Hayate dug in, literally, as Riza put down a bowl of dog food and water on the floor.

"He said that?" Ross scratched Hayate behind his ears as he ate, emitting a few puppy like growls as she did so, which stopped when Riza snapped her fingers. They were in her Rizas dorm room. She had a real home of her own but if she was logged down with work she stayed here.

"Yes." She still couldn't believe that Roy had ordered her to stay inside, never alone, as if she were incapable of taking care of herself. It didn't really matter now, did it? They had a break in the case. He was back in Crimson City. Why? Roy had informed them of that yesterday but he still ordered that she and Ross not be allowed outside alone.

"Yes. Maybe he thinks we could be in danger as well." She understood his fear. One of their own had been killed. But they weren't helpless. He knew that, or at least he should. They had more extensive training than the victim.

With the killer back in Crimson City, they could all rest a little easier here. Still, she wanted the case finished. The question was: Who was he going to kill next? When?

"So, are you going to the Valentines Banquet?" Ross changed the subject to something light. With Valentine's Day coming up, it wouldn't hurt for a little mood-lifter.

No matter their serious occupation, they had parties too. Respected ones, of course. They weren't all work and no place. Each year, unless something came up, they hosted a Valentine's Banquet on Valentine's Day.

"Yes, I'm still going, Ross."

"Well, I have to get going." Ross picked up her jacket and tossed it over her shoulder, hooking it with her thumb. "Valentine's Day comes once a year." She winked. "Shock 'em all."

When the door clicked shut, Riza smiled.

"I don't even have a date for tomorrow night. Everything has been just so stressful lately…" Roy exaggerated over the 'so'. Considering the party was 24 hours away, he probably wouldn't have one.

"Is that so?" Havoc said as he walked in. It was clear he wasn't concerned. Roy not having a date would give him a chance. Hopefully. Roy didn't bother to tell Havoc to put the cigarette out when he came into the office. It would be like reprimanding himself—right now anyways. He was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing, or rather, not doing. He wasn't working.

If Riza knew he was being lazy on the job, there would be hell to pay.

"Don't complain. I don't have a date either." Havoc tilted his chair back. "We're not the only ones either." He pointed to Falman. "He doesn't. Heymans, Fuery…man, Mustang, your bad luck rubbed off on us."

Roy shrugged. He felt better knowing that he wasn't the only one without a date.

Havoc paused, grinning. The look in his eyes alone was enough to cause Roy to frown suspiciously. "The reason I came by is because there's been rumors of activity at Warehouse 13. Again. People have actually been hearing things and this time it ain't a dog…" He leaned closer, the cigarette hanging between his lips on the right side.

Roy cut him off before he could even finish. He already knew what Havoc was going to say.

"Don't even say it. Don't even think it." Roy strode out the door. There was no way in hell he was going through that again. The last time they'd made fools of themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

"No one's going to recognize you tonight unless they take a second look." Ross grinned as she took in the sight of Riza.

"I know." She knew what everyone thought of her. So calm and unfeeling. They were right. In work and battle, that was what she had to deal.

Ross shifted her gaze and frowned. "You have a tattoo?" No more than a glimpse of black ink, an arch, inches over the top of Rizas dress before Riza turned around and nodded—no explanation.

Who would have guessed that?

Riza smiled. "Let's go."

"You look like hell." That's the first thing that came to Havocs mind when he saw Roy and of course, he said it.

"Thanks." Roy commented mockingly. He'd been going over every aspect of the file of the Crimson City Murders. They were on the case but unofficially off until they were notified of any changes or leads. He threw his black coat over his shoulder, hooking his thumb in the edge as he swept his hand down his wrinkled white shirt. He did the best he could. "I'm fine. Just a little not…put together." He should button the top three buttons of his shirt but hell if he'd feel like he was choking tonight.

They rounded the corner at the same time, making their way to the parade ground where the party was being held. At the same time they stopped, suddenly, without warning.

"What the…whoa." They both stared at the woman ahead. With her back to them she wouldn't know she was the object of their stare. Red silk against creamy skin—it clung to her body. She was on her knees, tugging at something beneath the table in front of her and whispering in hushed tones.

With her hair down, they had no idea they were looking at Riza.

Roy grinned and took a step ahead of Havoc, his black gaze taking her in. He didn't see any men around her or with her so he figured she was alone. "Looks like I might have a date after all." He ran a hand through his hair. "A woman after my own heart. Fashion and a fine taste of art…" The tiny glimpse of the tattoo on her back, just a simple black mark that he barely saw, had him itching to see more.

Someone must have invited her and she was Military; otherwise she wouldn't be here. He was sure he hadn't ever seen her before.

Havoc shouldered him aside. "That's not fair. You always get the girls. It's Valentine's Day…"

It appeared, the Mystery Woman had some competition. They both started forward when Roy grinned. "I always get them. It's my right." Roy was about to make himself known to her as havoc tried to shove past him when she turned around.

"HAWKEYE?"

"RIZA!"

They both uttered at the same time, disbelief and shock plain in their voices and facial expressions.

She almost dropped Hayate when she turned around, startled from the close proximity of Roy and Havoc. What the hell? Hayate hadn't wanted her to go without him. He'd been tugging on the hem of her dress to make sure she got the message. He'd rushed under the table, obviously thinking he was happily involved in some kind of game with her.

Hayate yelped happily upon seeing the two.

Havoc nudged Roy. "You're right. By all means, it's your right. Though, she'll probably shoot you when she hears what you said about her…" Roy actually looked uncomfortable. Havoc continued. He was actually enjoying this.

"I didn't know it was her." Roy muttered back.

Even knowing it was her, she still looked damned good. But why couldn't she have worn a shorter dress…He would have liked that…

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Her voice startled Roy out of his day-dreaming.

They both looked silly, as if they didn't know what to say. What the hell was the matter with the two?

"Yes, we're just fine." Havoc grinned. "Mustang was just about to ask—"

Roy laughed, rather loudly, and clapped Havoc on the back. Hard. "Oh, it was nothing! Since we're all here, why don't we go down together?"

Havoc swept behind her. "You have a tattoo. I didn't know that…"

She pulled him back in front of her but didn't respond. He just kept on grinning like an idiot. "Before we go, why don't you tell us where the real Hawkeye is…"

Roy groaned. Was Havoc trying to get them shot?

She arched an eyebrow and resisted the urge to pet the holster strapped to her thigh. She never went anywhere without a gun. "She's still here, Havoc." Her voice was slightly cool, perhaps even teasing, but the warning was there. She could always just shoot him.

The parade grounds were crowded and most of the men there had dates. That just made the two men feel even more self-conscious. Roy wasn't the only one stealing glances at Riza. Other men were cleverly getting there peeks in, as if unable to believe it was her.

She and Ross watched as Roy and havoc indulged themselves, one after another, of drinks.

"Don't they know they have to work tomorrow?" They were crazy, Ross though, doing that while Riza was watching. Didn't they know better? They were drinking just a little too much.

Riza nodded, sighing. "Yes. I have to deal with them tomorrow so…" She excused herself from Ross and before Roy could tip another glass down, it was snatched from his hand.

"Excuse me, but you two have to work tomorrow and I want you both sober. No excuses tomorrow."

Roy frowned. He'd really wanted that drink…

Havoc, of course, had a big mouth. He swung his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, have some fun." Of course, he quickly removed it without the threat of a gun. She didn't need a gun to keep them in line.

Roy grinned. "She doesn't kno—"

She was tempted to knock Roy upside the head for the comment he would have said. She did know how to have fun. She was just the responsible one. She downed the shot glass she'd taken from him in one gulp.

"I didn't know you drank." Heymans poured her another drink.

"Me either." Roy said.

"I don't." She eyed them all. "Last one—no more." She downed that one, too. Roy looked at her as if he were a child being told "no." It was clear that she meant it. She had to work with this group tomorrow and they'd be there sober—enough—whether they wanted to or not.

"You know, Hawkeye, you're lucky I'm nice. Being that I'm your Valentine this year…" The look on his face was innocent but she knew better. Like every other Valentine's Banquet they had drawn names for their Valentine. Roy had gotten her. This was her—Riza Hawkeye—what could he have gotten her? HER? She knew he wouldn't dare buy her something that she would shoot him over. He was smarter than that. From the look on his face though—too innocent—she wondered…doubted.

Before she could turn around Roy had his hands over her eyes and a wrapped gift box was dropped into her hands.

Fuery and Heymans moved closer. "What's in it?"

The wrapping paper was blue with—wow—guns on it. Guns. Her lips curved upwards, a small smile, before she chuckled.

They all grew quiet as she tugged at the bow. It was probably a mini skirt. That was just Roy.

As she lifted the top and reached in, they all leaned closer, intent on seeing what Roy could have gotten her. Her fingers touched something small, something soft. She pulled it up slowly but all they got was a glimpse of something black and lacy before she jerked her hand back down into the box.

"Roy Mustang!" Her voice rose as she stared at him, disbelief in her voice. He hadn't…he couldn't have…

She looked in the box again. No, she hadn't been imagining it. It wasn't a mini skirt though. She shoved the lid back on and dropped the box on the table.

He was trying not to laugh, the imbecile. She opened her lips to say something but the box was jerked sideways and then Havoc, Heymans and Fuery were digging into the contents.

"Whoa…" Heymans held up a bra and panties set, staring at it as if he'd never seen one before. A sheer black push-up bra dangled from his hands. Black lace was trimmed in red. An equally shocking pair of panties came with the set. Along with garters and stockings. All black lace and red trimmed. Havoc dug into the box and pulled out something else. Edible panties that could be worn and spread on. Havoc leaned over and lifted up the back clasp of the bra. "34C. So, you like what he got you?"

Roy burst out laughing. It was a complete gag gift and she'd probably end up throwing the stuff away.

She jerked the items and dropped them back into the gift box. "They're very…nice." And that they were.

Roy grinned. "I'm good at giving gifts, what can I say?" He moved and in his hand was another small box. "That was just, ah, kind of a joke."

She glanced at the box almost warily but she had to admit, she was amused. He thought this was funny, did he? He wouldn't think so tomorrow.

As she opened the second gift, she realized she'd been right to be weary. The box contained a blue mini-skirt. For work. Of course. It wouldn't have been the same if he hadn't gotten her one. He did it every year. "Roy…" Her voice held a hint of warning—almost amusingly so. "Thank you. That was, um, very thoughtful."

He grinned again. "Sure it was." And reached behind him and brought up a crystal vase filled with red and white roses. She grew quiet as her gaze dropped to the roses.

"Here's the real thing."

Roses. She'd never been given roses before. She fingered one of the petals, touching the softness. "Thank you, Roy." She murmured as she inhaled their sweet fragrance.

None of them were ready to leave just yet, even though the time was late. Everyone else had already left. Havoc yawned. "Let's play a game. None of us really want to go in yet so…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "True or dare?"

Everyone looked at him.

Riza was the first to speak. "Excuse me?"

"Havoc, we're not children…" Roy leaned back.

"Come on...I dare you." And with that, they found themselves playing Truth or Dare.

"You know, if someone were to come in here and see us like this they would think there was something seriously wrong with us." Roy muttered. They were supposed to be hard, battle fighting men and women—well, woman. Here they were on the floor, playing a children's game.

Since it was Havocs idea, he made the rules.

Rule One: You can't deny what you're dared to do. If you turned down the dare then you would have to pay the person who dared you $400.

That made it tenser. So far no one had taken a dare. Havoc had it all set. No one would turn down a dare…if anyone took the dare.

Riza rested her chin on her hand as Heymans asked her "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Heymans thought for a moment. "Is it true that you've thought of wearing his—" He pointed to Roy. "—first gift to you?" He rubbed his fingers together, reminding her of the money at stake if she lied.

"True." She felt no shame in admitting that.

Havoc clapped Roy on the back. "You did well."

"Sorry, but I'm not losing $400 to you, Heymans." She shook her head, seemingly bored.

It was Havocs turn again. "This isn't much of a game. It's more like 'Truth or Truth. No one has the guts for a dare…"

"Dare me." Roy pointed his finger at Havoc. "You haven't dared either but I'll go first. Agreed? After all, we all know I'm the best…the bravest…"

Havoc snorted. "Right."

Havoc motioned everyone to come closer. Roy almost regretted making the dare because he knew Havoc was up to something. "Roy…" He trailed off, letting the tension build. "I dare you to kiss her." He pointed at Riza. "I don't mean a peck on the lips. Make her weak in the knees…"

"Mustang, I DARE you to kiss Hawkeye and I don't mean just a peck on the lips. A real kiss...one that you know makes women weak in the knees..."


	9. Chapter 9

Roy turned to look at Havoc. "Are you trying to get me shot?"

Everyone grew quiet. Either Havoc was stupid or just trying to get not only himself shot but Roy as well. That wasn't what he was thinking though. Havoc knew Roy wouldn't do it. He would be $400 richer.

Then again, no one ever knew how Roy was going to react to anything.

Before Riza could even open her mouth to say anything she was bent over Roys arm then she felt his lips against hers.

"Awe, man!" Havoc felt his excitement drop.

It was only a minute but that was all it took. She didn't stand a chance. With his hand fisted in her hair, his mouth moving over hers, she didn't stand a chance. She tried to stop because she hadn't expected it. How could she keep from responding when he kissed her like that? His tongue spearing into her mouth—which she might still shoot him for—over and over…

It was over quick. Roy pulled back, the look on his face triumphant. She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes throwing a glare his way. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and damp. She hadn't imagined that her commander would ever…ever kiss her.

"Whoa…." Heymans and Havoc said it at the same time.

"You owe me $400. I did it and she liked it." Roy smirked. The thought was there. His Colonel tasted good.

"Question is, Mustang, did she like it? You owe me, Hawkeye. Truth for you. Is it true that you liked it?" Havoc and Heymans leaned in closer, quiet clearly enjoying this. Fuery sighed, knowing they were going to pay for this at work tomorrow. One way or another.

The look she sent Havoc was cold. "Yes." At least she was telling the truth. She wanted off that subject.

Roy laughed. "You can pay me Friday when you get your paycheck."

The clock struck 1 o'clock. None of them moved.

Havoc rubbed his chin. "Before we go in I know something that we can do…the rumors about Warehouse B…13, are going again…"

"No, absolutely not." Roy snorted. He'd already told him no and he'd do it again and again.

"Not again…" Fuery wailed quietly.

Heymans said nothing but he shook his head. He did not want to experience that again. None of them wanted to be made fools of again.

"We never actually went through with it last time. What we found last time was something else." At that, he glared at Riza.

She folded her arms. "You want to go out to Warehouse B—"

"Warehouse 13." He corrected her.

"—_Warehouse B_ and see if all those rumors are true? Didn't you see enough last time?" Meaning, hadn't he learned his lesson last time?

"We're not doing it." Roy stated again—his word final.

Fifteen minutes later Roy muttered beneath his breath. "I cannot believe we are doing this again…"

At Havocs urgings they all left the parade ground quietly. The light from HQ was a distant glow. Just like last time, the only light they had was a small lantern.

"Your dog is chained up, isn't he?" Heymans questioned.

"I do not chain up my dog. He's not out here." He was with Ross. She shook her head. Why was she here?

Roy lifted the lantern as the shadows deepened. The light cast strange reflections on the walls, their shadows dancing. "Why am I in front again?" He looked behind. Heymans, Havoc and Fuery were all crowded behind him. Riza, at least, was beside him with a look on her face that said "this is ridiculous".

"You're higher rank. Wouldn't want to offend you by walking in front of you…" Havoc quoted the exact words he'd said before.

They were silent as they approached Warehouse 6. They had 7 more to go.

Fuery wrapped his arms around himself. "Why are we doing this again?" It was just like last time. His fear was spreading over the others slowly. Except, of course, for Riza.

"I bet it really is haunted. We got lucky last time. We shouldn't be doing this. Last time, I bet they tried to warn us and we didn't listen…" Heymans whispered out.

"Oh my God." Riza sighed. How did she get talked into this? At the rate they were going, they weren't going to make it anytime soon. Without a word she snatched the lantern from Roys hand and started forward. Roy stopped and froze. Havoc bumped into him.

"Hey!" Havoc muttered. The men froze, watching as the light left with her. The shadows crept closer, moving…

"Wait!" They all rushed to keep up with her.

"We're not going to get anywhere at this rate." She lifted the lantern. "Warehouse 8." She felt Roy close in behind her. She reached behind her and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! What?"

She frowned, trying to keep what dignity she had left. This was idiotic. "Not only are you a higher rank than me—my superior—you're a man. Have some honor and bravery. Since I'm the only one with some sense here, we're doing this my way. You, up here with me."

Havoc nodded eagerly.

That wounded his pride. He did have honor. He was the Flame Alchemist. Moving to the front of the line he took the lantern. She stayed at his side.

Heymans jerked to a stop. "What was that?" He heard it again. So did everyone else. A strange, low howling.

"That isn't Black Hayate." Fuery whispered. The wind gusted by them, the clouds covering the moon. Riza took the lantern and lifted it.

"Warehouse B."

"Warehouse 13. Oh, no!" Fuery wailed in a whisper. "They're warning us. You see? This didn't happen until we got here…"

"He's right…" Havoc glanced around. Where was Mr. Brave Havoc now?

Riza shook her head and lifted the lantern higher. "It's the wind." _'You idiots.'_ She added silently. "Listen." And sure enough, it was. Still, that wasn't enough to ease all of their fears.

"Well, we're here. Let's have a look." Roy was slow to move but he pushed a crate up under one of the windows. The other men crowded around down at the bottom. Riza stood behind them, tapping her foot.

They didn't see anything.

"You see? Didn't I tell you this was ridiculous? There is no ghost." This had been a complete and utter waste of time. She lowered the lantern as Roy stepped down from the crate and they all backed away.

The only warning they had—saw—was a small glimpse of black fur. It scuttled out from a small hole near the ground in the building. Heymans jumped up, startled and scared out of his wits. Riza made a small sound in the back of her throat as it ran beneath her dress. She felt it brush against her legs and she jerked back, slamming into Roy. He fell back, carrying her with him which knocked him into Havoc, which caused Heymans to fall onto Fuery.

Roy hit the ground first, Riza half on top of his chest, her breast all but dangling in his face. Havoc was on Roys feet and Heymans and Fuery were tangled up beside them.

Her gun was in her hand before they even hit the ground. The barrel was pointed directly between a pair of amber eyes staring back at her above Roys head…

"A cat?" She whispered, dumb-founded. "A CAT?"

Everyone looked up at the sound of her voice. Roy tilted his head back, staring at the "upside down" creature from his view. If they hadn't been scared shitless, he probably would have noticed—and been glad for—the view of Hawkeyes breast hanging in his face. That was just him. He would have gotten shot, probably.

"A cat?" Fuery repeated. Havoc rolled off Roys feet and Riza stepped over Roy and groaned softly. "A cat…"

Fuery picked the cat up. "You scared us, little guy."

They finally noticed it then. It was dark. Too dark. During the fall the light from the lantern had gone out.

"Shit." They heard Roy mutter and then the sound of cloth—his glove—and then a snap. A flame flickered to life in the lantern.

"Where'd you get that?" Heymans looked at the gun in her hand.

"I always have one on me."

Roy winced. God, he was lucky she hadn't shot him tonight, and Havoc.

She took the lantern. "We're going back. Now. Before anyone comes and catches us out here. Do not tell _anyone_ about this." They'd made fools of themselves again and this time, Riza was in on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn was barely lighting the sky when Riza walked in the next morning. She hadn't had much sleep.

"Good morning, Colonel…" The soldier who was greeting her trailed off. She nodded his way and smiled. Without glancing in his direction she continued on. The look on her face was confident—amused.

Down the hall in Roys office, Havoc blew a puff of smoke in the air. "Well, that was an interesting night, wasn't it?"

Roy nodded and flipped the newspaper to the next page.

Heymans was sitting across from him, doing a crossword puzzle.

Roy had to admit, he was surprised Riza wasn't in already. She was usually here by now, throwing paper work at him. Roy sighed and shook out the wrinkled paper as he glanced up. He took a sip of his coffee as someone walked by. He choked on his coffee, coughed and wiped at the edge of his mouth as he jerked to his feet. He'd only had a glimpse but he was sure…

No, it couldn't be.

"What's wrong with you?" Havoc glanced up.

Roy was already at the door, glancing down the empty hallway.

"Was that…" Heymans whispered in disbelief.

"No, no way." Fuery leaned out further.

"No, she's not here." Roy sighed in relief. Of course she wasn't. What he'd thought he'd seen, that would be too much to hope for.

His hope—wanting it to be true, but at the same time scared shitless—was short lived as he saw someone walk out of her office. "She's here…Otherwise her office would be locked."

He had to have been imagining it. Those long tanned and toned legs…No way in hell.

Roy was the first down the hallway. He couldn't help it. He found her sitting at her desk, going through four stacks of papers. She looked up from behind her desk and he winced at the size of the stack of papers that he knew were his. He couldn't see her legs but she looked…different.

She picked up his stack of papers and began filing through it. Havoc brushed by him. "I think she's wearing that bra…" Havoc whispered and he was right. That was why she looked different. Shit. Roy coughed; hoping to God his nose wasn't bleeding.

She stood up then. Havocs cigarette fell to the floor, his mouth hanging open. Heymans muttered something beneath his breath. Fuery was quiet but his eyes widened. Roy wasn't so lucky.

"God all mighty." The words exploded from his lips in a low, pained voice.

When she smiled, Roy knew this was his punishment. He would suffer most, if not all, of the day by seeing those sexy legs of hers. Knowing she was wearing the bra and the thong. A sweat broke out on his brow as he realized she was wearing the stockings, too. Which meant those garters were wrapped around her thighs.

He felt a heavy stack of papers drop into his hands and blinked. Against his better judgment, his eyes traveled down her body. He had never thought she'd wear the skirt.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Riza hid the smile that was tugging at her lips. She knew what was wrong. She'd known exactly what would happen when she walked into the building. She'd expected a lot of people to notice and talk but she didn't care about that. What she cared about was Roys response and it was just as she'd hoped for. Served him right. Payback was a bitch.

He hadn't nearly looked his fill before she was behind her desk again. "I need all of those done today."

"What?" He asked lamely, his mind still not quiet functioning.

"I said I need those papers done today. Originally, they were supposed to be done in an hours' time but—" She smiled sweetly. "—I'm in a good mood. You have the entire day to get them done. Don't disappoint."

He was on his way out the door when he paused and turned halfway towards her. "Great legs. You should wear a skirt more often—" He was jerked out into the hall by Havoc but not before he heard her chuckle.

She had to admit, Roy was smart. Throughout the day he thought of every reason to have her come to his office. When she wasn't looking he ogled, looking his fill. When he called her in again, she was more than happy to oblige. The look on his face when she walked into his office in her normal uniform was priceless.

Falman had missed the show but he'd heard enough to be amused by it. He could hear the remarks being made between the others as he was looking over the files that he'd received.

Roy leaned back in his chair, cupping his hands behind his head. "I don't think I learned my lesson."

She arched an eyebrow at that. She wasn't falling for that.

Havoc watched the two. "You know, Mustang, in all the years of you two knowing each other, you've never—"

"Sir, they've caught him." Falman's voice was sharp.

"Caught who?" Roy sat up, all playfulness gone from his expression.

"The butcher from Crimson City. They're holding him in the Central Prison until they can transport him to Crimson City."

He felt a moments rage. He hadn't been in Crimson City after all. That alone was a testimony to what they had been dealing with. He grabbed his coat and started out the door. "I think we're going to pay him a visit…"

There were whispers as they walked down the row of jail cells. No doubt, wondering why the Military was there—this special unit. They stopped at a cell at the very end, secluded from the others.

He didn't look like a killer. He was normal. He looked normal. His head was bald and he was a little on the short side. That however, didn't mean a thing obviously. They'd seen what he could do. His eyes were so cold. Something wasn't right there.

The killer moved forward when he saw them but he didn't go to the middle of the bars. No, he went to the far right side where Riza stood.

"_Riza." Oh, God. He was excited, almost humming with the tension of finally meeting her. He squeezed the bars between his heads, pressing his face up against the bars. "I was hoping you would come to visit me." His voice was ghastly. _

Roy watched the strange interaction with a sense of foreboding. He knew Riza had never meant the psychopath before.

"_My names Harry. I've been waiting. I've wanted to meet you for a while now. Thank you." _

"You'll be transferred to Crimson City before the week is out. Did you really think you would get away with this here?" Roy didn't see how he this man could have committed the crimes but after being caught, he'd even admitted to it. Blood tests proved it.

_Fool. Why would he give him time alone with her? "Oh, but I have. Don't you see?" If only these damn bars weren't between them. He shifted his gaze back to her. "She's perfect. Just perfect, don't you think? Beautiful…" _

Without warning he struck. Neither one of them saw it coming. His hands lashed out through the bars. Faintly, Riza heard everyone yelling and cursing but all she felt was his hand—strong—curve around her throat and haul her forward. She slammed against the bars, her cheek smashing against it as his other hand fisted in her hair. "_Perfect_." She didn't get the chance to blow his brains her—the barrel of her gun was beneath his throat—but guards were in the cell, jerking him away while Roy was jerking her back. She heard his "You bastard!" roar.

They both glanced up, watching as the guards sedated him. He was laughing softly. "_Your hair is so soft and your skin…"_

For once in her life, Riza wanted to finish things herself. Just shoot him now—herself. "I'm fine." She shrugged Roy off as his fingers slid over her throat. He hadn't hurt her much, more of shocked her with the abrupt assault.

But why?

They were quiet on the way back to HQ before Roy finally cursed. "What the hell was that?" She didn't answer and he hadn't expected her to. The question wasn't directed at her. Neither one of them had a clue what had happened or why. The why, however, was one that was forming in Roys head. One that he didn't want to think on. It made him glad that the bastard was in jail. The thought that Riza could have been a potential victim…

He swore the man had never met Riza before but that meeting had seemed as if he was so absorbed in her.

With a guttural sigh he rubbed a hand down his face. "Thank God he was caught when he was."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hard to believe he got a hit on Hawkeye. She must be getting soft." Havoc had heard about the jail incident. Word spread fast.

Under Roys urging, he and Havoc returned the next day. Harry had been too distracted for Roy to get everything he wanted. Havocs reaction upon seeing him was "This is Him?"

Roy nodded as Havoc leaned against the empty bar cells beside Harrys cell.

"_Right when things get good, people like you come and mess it up. But you…" He pointed at Roy from across the cell from where he was sitting. "You're still going to make things hard for me."_

What he meant by that, Roy didn't know.

"_But you like her too, don't you?"_

Roy drew in a deep, hissing breath. He was tempted to ring the bastard up against the bars and strangle him there.

"_She's hot, no, she's beautiful. Isn't she? I can't wait to get my hands on her—"Harry closed his eyes as if visualizing. "Even in uniform she's—" _

Roy snarled. "Don't you say anything word, you worthless piece of shit."

Havoc pulled him back. Just like that Roy had reacted and in a situation like this, that wasn't good. Harry wasn't going to give them anything. "Come on, Roy. We're not going to get anything. He's only trying to piss you off. Let's get out of here."

"You got a little defensive there, don't you think?" Havoc said it casually, as if it were an everyday occurrence. He'd never seen Roy so riled up so quick.

"He was insulting an officer."

Havoc flicked the butt of his smoke out the window. "By saying that she looked good?" In a way, Havoc understood him. The bastard had no right to even look at her.

"No. Because HE said it."

"You're right. If anyone looking like him were to compliment any woman, that would be an insult alright."

While a strange meeting, it had been interesting, to say the least.

"Guys, stop it! Now! You're going to hurt yourselves!" Winry yelled from the balcony, watching as Edward and Alphonse fought each other on the front lawn—well, trained.

"Winry, you know you can't stop them. Besides, you don't have automail to fix this time." Aunt Pinako shook her head. "Of course they're going to hurt themselves but they're just keeping in shape. Boys, you know."

Winry was left to fuss over them and the mess they were making of the lawn.

"Come on, Al! I think you're losing your touch!" Edward rolled away and back flipped, landing on one knee before Al slammed him back down.

"You so sure about that, brother?"

They did this everyday. It wasn't just to keep up their strength. They wanted to.

Winry'd had enough. She ran down the steps and across the lawn. "I said stop. If you're going to do this, go out into the woods or something. You're tearing the lawn apart!"

They both ducked as two wrenches came flying there way. Winry was terrifying sometimes. True to what she'd said, the ground was messed up. Chunks were missing, boulders broken in half.

"Sorry, Winry!" All called out. "We'll fix it. Don't worry."

"Not with Alchemy, you won't. You're going to fix this like a normal person would. You can go to town and get the stuff you need." She grinned widely. Maybe next time they'd think twice about training in the yard. Or at the least, not be so rough.

Al and Ed looked at each other. Winry was the same as ever. She turned to leave when Ed muttered something beneath his breath. She glanced over her shoulder and called out. "What was that, Ed?"

When he didn't answer she just grinned wider, the look on her face smug as she started back up towards the house. She'd taken two steps when a thick, rock wall shot up, blocking her way. Clear over her head. Startled, she yelped and stumbled backwards.

"HAH!" Edward burst out laughing, his hands on his hips. Al stepped back, watching Ed and Winry wearily. Ed had done it, alright. Didn't he know better than to use Alchemy on or against her?

"Ah, Ed, maybe you shouldn't have done that…" But Ed ignored him.

Winry stood up and slowly turned. "Ed, you used Alchemy against me…ME? Edward!" The look on her face was enough to have Edward turning and taking off. She started off after him.

Al shook his head. "He never learns."

Edward jumped behind a large tree as a branch flew by his head. "Winry, I'm sorry! Come on, it was just a joke."

"Sure, you're sorry. You're sorry now because you know I'm going to hurt you!" she wasn't really going to hurt him. Much. Just enough to make sure he wouldn't use Alchemy on her again. Not that this wasn't normal for them. They'd always fought and argued over anything and everything.

"I won't do it again!" He would, of course. Winry would always bring it out in him. He grabbed ahold of a branch and started pulling himself up the tree. The branches at least gave him some cover if she chose to throw anything else at him.

"You better believe you won't!" She was closing in on him. She wouldn't push him out of the tree, would she?

"Awe, Winry!" He glanced down, saw her advancing and started climbing faster. "Me and Al are going to Central in a couple of days. If you kill me like you keep saying, I won't be able to ask you out…" He let the words hang between them.

She was four branches beneath him when he said it. Those last words caused her to pause and then she slipped. She fell. She'd barely slipped past the branch than Edwards hand shot out and he closed his fingers around her wrist. She hung there for a moment before grabbing onto his arm with both hands. He didn't pull her up though. He just left her dangling there, that sly amusing smile on his face. It was no hardship to leave her hanging like that. Years and years of his body carrying the automail had hardened muscle.

"Ed, pull me up!"

He pulled her up slowly, knowing he wasn't doing it fast enough for her. That, he did purposefully.

"Edward, you idiot. I could have fallen." She knocked him on the side of the head. "That's for causing me to fall." She hit him upside the head again. "That's for what you just said. That's not even funny for a joke. It's sure not going to save me from beating the crap out of you."

"Ow. Winry, stop." He rubbed the side of his head. "Winry—" He caught her hand when she would have hit him again. Her other hand conked him on the other side of his head. It was just like he remembered. "I wasn't joking. I meant it…" He looked uncomfortable for a moment, wondering how he was supposed to say it. Had he asked too soon or too late? Finally, she stopped beating him, staring at him as if she wasn't sure she'd heard him right.

"You weren't?"

He grinned sheepishly.

"Winry." He asked when she didn't respond. "Do you want to go out with me? I mean, I can always push you out of the tree and catch you and just leave you hanging there until you say yes—"

"I guess…"

He frowned. "You guess? What kind of answer is that?"

"Yes, Ed. I'll go out with you."

Throughout the years, they had obviously liked each other. This time, Edward had grown up.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are we off the rest of the week?" Havoc looked around, looking pointedly at Roy.

"I don't know. Why complain?" Roy propped his feet up. "Why complain?"

"Too bad Hawkeye has to work. She has a pool that we could go swimming in." But she was working which meant access was locked. The look Havoc shot him was priceless. "What?" Roy lifted his hands. "It's true."

"You do have the right to give her the rest of the week off if you want to. You can make her do it…" Now they were all thinking along the same line.

Roy rubbed his chin, his mind working. "Why don't I just give Fuery and Falman the rest of the week off as well…"

Roy didn't have to look long to find her. She was in the Shooting Range. She glanced up when peeked into the room and then followed her to the little boxed in shoot room. "I thought you'd already left." She didn't look behind her as she let off three rounds.

He shrugged. "Getting ready to right now." He was going to give her the week off. Like the others had said, she did need the time off but there was no telling what she would do if she found out the real reason.

"Is there something you needed, Sir?"

"Actually, there is. I'm giving you the rest of the week off."

She paused before lowering her arms. She turned her head and glanced over at him. "Sir, I can't do that." This wasn't her time off and not vacation time.

"Actually there was. I'm giving you the rest of the week off."

"Sure you can. You could use the break." That much, at least was true. She worked harder than all of them, probably.

Mentally, she agreed with him. The break—the solitude—would be nice. Yes, she wanted it. She went back to shooting a long moving row of targets. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He grinned.

_He rolled out and then came to his feet. How dare they? How dare they think they could catch him so easily. Keep him so easily. They should have known better._

Black Hayate whined, wagging his tail as he sat on his heels, watching her. Riza smoothed the tanning oil over her skin, smoothing her hands over her legs. "No, it's not for you."

She had to admit, she was glad Roy had given her the rest of the week off. She had three more days of this. Leaning forward she clipped her hair back up and picked up the yellow tennis ball. Tossing it out, she watched as Black Hayate chased after it with a happy yelp. He reached the edge of the pool, the ball in his mouth and then turned and dropped the ball. He started to bark and yelp as he raced to the door. With a sigh she stood and wrapped a towel around her body and walked back inside and headed towards the front door just as the doorbell rang.

Outside the door Roy glanced at Havoc. "If she asks, you're taking the blame this time." Fuery and Heymans were lodged in behind them. Falman and Breda were talking in the background.

Riza rose up on her tiptoes and glanced through the peep hole. What she saw was the distorted face of Roy peeping—or trying to—into the peep hole. She groaned softly. What were they doing here?

She pulled the towel tighter around her, lodging the edges beneath her arms and opened the door.

When Roy heard the doorknob twist he pushed Havoc in front of him but Havoc was fast. Roy found himself back in front as the door opened. Havoc merely grinned. He forgot all about Havocs 'treachery' when he saw Riza though. "When I said you should wear mini-skirts more often, I didn't mean this but I'm all for this…"

She ignored that comment. "And you're all here because?"

"Well…" Havoc nudged him in the back. "Well, WE were thinking since we're all off that WE could all go swimming, you know…?" He was sure to add the "we". No way was he taking the rep for this alone.

Ah, now she understood. The look on her fast must have been indecisive because Havoc was the first to lean in. "Come on, please? PLEASE?"

With a sigh, she stepped back and motioned for them all to come in. When they went back to work, they'd have a hell of a lot of paperwork to do. They all walked by her, thanking her endlessly. When Roy strode by he dropped his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks." He grinned. "Every time I see you, you see, to be wearing less and less."

"You know I have weapons stashed everywhere, right?" She didn't have to say more. Roy saluted her with two fingers as he made his way to the other side of the house. She was already in the pool when the others came out.

Havoc grinned devilishly when he saw her. He grabbed Roys hands and closed them over Black Hayate nuzzle. "Keep him quiet." He tiptoed to the other side of the pool till he was standing in front of her. She was in the water, from the shoulders and down emerged in the water. Her arms were crossed, her chin resting there and her eyes closed. She hadn't so much as acknowledged him or moved. He leaned down, his hands hovering over her head. He didn't have time to react when her hands lashed out and she grabbed his wrists. He stumbled over her from the sharp jerk, nose diving into the water.

She turned slowly, one arm braced over the edge of the pool. Havoc came up, sputtering. She could hear Roy laughing rambunctiously. Heymans chose that moment to jump in and yell, "Cannon ball!" Riza brought her arm up, shielding her face as best as she could as the water rushed towards her, splashing her from the balled dive. Roy and the others followed and the pool was no longer calm.

It didn't take long for Roy to urge her into playing around a little.

She grinned and gripped Havocs hands, squeezing hard as he gripped hers. "You ready?" He asked her. She nodded, glancing down at Falman as he tightened his grip on her legs from where she was perched on his shoulders.

Havoc smirked. "I'm ready." Havoc and Roy looked so full of themselves. He was so dependent on Roy to not let him fall. Well, she'd just see about that. Fuery bet that she would win while Heymans rooted for Havoc.

"GO!" Heymans splashed the water hard, signaling them.

Havoc pushed forward and with a twist of her wrists and a sharp push she sent Havoc and Roy both tumbling backwards into the water. She burst out laughing.

Points for her.

Heymans clapped his hands. "She got you two good! Who would have thought that a woman could beat Havoc, eh? Everyone knows that!"

"You try…"

She won against Heymans and then the next round was her against Falman. Roy sank bent his knees, sinking down so she could climb on his shoulders. He cupped her legs and then purposefully tripped, jolting her but keeping her from falling.

"Don't you dare!" Riza gasped. She grabbed his shoulders and steadied herself and sure enough—of course—she won that round, too. She played them all but Roy. Now, it was them.

Roy cracked his knuckles and climbed onto Havocs shoulders. She climbed onto Heymans.

"You managed to beat them." He crooked his finger at her. "You're going down."

She arched an eyebrow at that. She wouldn't be protecting him this time.

Havoc smiled. "Would you look at that? You both match. Black bikini, black swimming trunks—" Her foot connected with Havocs shoulder and she watched as the two men fell back into the water again. Too bad that didn't count.

Roy wiped the water from his eyes as he came up. "You're going to pay for that." And the game was on. They grasped each other's hands and "fought" as if their very lives depended on it and for a woman, Roy had to admit, Riza had some strength in that small body of hers. Heymans stumbled. "Hey, not so rough!"

She was done with the rules. With a wicked, devilish glint in her eyes she leaned back and then jumped forward, clear off Heymans shoulders. She landed on Roy; the sudden added weight caused Havoc to fall backward, which in turn brought Roy and her in the water with him. At least she'd knocked him off his shoulders! Roy fell into the deep end and as he started kicking to the surface he grasped Rizas hips, cursing as he reached the surface.

"Cheater." He accused with a laugh to his voice and then he threw her. She hit the water and came up, hearing Roys "I told you you'd pay for it."

Black Hayate had jumped into the water at her muffled, shocked scream as she'd went under. Heymans was out in an instant.

She was back at Roy in an instant thought. She was quick, ducking him under the water before he could say anything more. Havoc and Fuery used her distraction with Roy to come up behind her and dunk her. Havoc and Fuery laughed as Havoc lifted her abruptly, coming up on her from behind. He'd lifted her only a few inches from the water when he stopped, staring at her back. "So that's…" Havoc whispered before trailing off and throwing her into the water a second time.

The sun was setting when they finally settled on the patio or rather; she made them settle to leave. She folded a towel around her body and sighed, completely relaxed. "Yes, it's time to go." She added from the look on their faces.

The men began piling out the door, some mumbling and asking if they could come back tomorrow which she only answered with a soft chuckle and smile and closed the door with a soft click. She was half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang again. What did they want now? Making her way back down the stairs and to the door she frowned and opened it. "What—"

The look on Roys face stopped her. Serious, confused. He grasped her elbow and pushed the door shut. His grip was gentle but with enough strength behind it that she couldn't break his hold. What was wrong?

"Roy, what's wro—"

He turned her around till she was facing the wall. She glanced over her shoulder as he loosed her grip on the towel and let it fall till it rested on the swell of her hips. She felt his hand smooth over her back, his fingers caressing…His rested his palm flat against the tattoo on her back.

"What the hell is this?"


	13. Chapter 13

Riza grew still and turned her head, staring at the blank wall in front of her. He was staring at her back. She could feel his gaze on the detailed markings, the elegant touch of design worked into the sky there between her shoulder blades. His fingers grazed the emblem, tracing the design.

"What the hell is this?" He asked again when she didn't answer. Even though he'd asked the question he knew what it was. He saw the design every time he used Alchemy. He saw it every time he wore his special gloves. The artwork was down to every detail but it was different somehow. It wasn't exactly like his. The touch was more feminine.

"Riza…" He spoke again when she still didn't answer.

She bowed her head and shifted the towel, lifting it back up to catch under her arms. Some sort of armor against his eye, perhaps. She turned to face him. She hadn't expected it would come down to this. He wasn't supposed to know the depth of her loyalty to him.

"Why is there a transmutation circle?" _On her body, almost identical to his._

"Isn't it obvious by now?" She said softly. She'd protected him for years, stood by him through everything, broke the law for him—with him. She'd made a promise to him years ago and she would stand by it. It wasn't love—she wouldn't call it that and even he knew that. The promise had been to protect him. And she would protect him. She did care for him in some small way. Even that was dangerous though.

For once in her life, she was uncomfortable around him. Not because she feared him but because he saw too much. She didn't know what to say. "It's late. You should go." She wasn't willing to explain it. Not now. Not ever.

He wasn't leaving though. He had to know. He curled his fingers around her wrist, halting her. "No." One word. He was gentle when he said it, but the warning was there, the authority. "Tell me, Riza. You know what that is and you know I know."

She tried to collect her composure and be the calm and collected Riza that everyone knew. "We're not on duty and I don't have to listen to you, right now, do I?" She didn't though. Her voice sounded weak. She didn't know what to do. She was lost.

He shook his head, loving the strong will in her. But he wasn't going to let it go. She would tell him. The symbol was his—almost down to every detail—and he could think of only one reason why she would have it. Alchemy. Riza used Alchemy. He thought back to all the times she'd saved him. She rarely missed a target but when she fought for him, she was dead on. How could he have missed it? He should have recognized another Alchemy user but he hadn't. Because he hadn't even stopped to give it thought. She would be the last person to whom he would have imagined…But she was good at keeping secrets.

He smiled and lifted his hand, flattening it against the wall beside her head. "You're on duty, Soldier." He stated softly.

Her eyes narrowed at the mockery, the hint of male amusement. He thought he had everything, the control. He was determined. "I don't ask you about your personal life, Roy."

"I know." He didn't care. He felt her move against him and he didn't know how she did it without him noticing, but he felt her gun pressed up against the underside of his chin. The click he heard was the safety being turned on. No, she wouldn't shoot him but she was going to great lengths to make him leave. She was uncomfortable with him knowing—what it was. She would tell him. She was the only person he would allow to pull a gun on him. It was crazy—insane even—considering her skill with guns but he trusted her. Pulling a weapon on him could cost her time in jail but no one but the two of them knew. He was her superior but she was the boss where he was concerned. Most of the time.

"You will tell me, Riza." He curled his fingers around her wrist and slowly pulled it down, the gun with it. "No, it's not obvious. You'll have to clarify for me. Alchemy. Why have you been using it? You didn't even tell me. I didn't know." He leaned down so his face was almost even with hers. The question was, why? Why Alchemy?

"Yes." Her voice was soft. "I've nearly broken my promise to you, countless times." It gave her the ability to protect him. She was inadequate to protect him without it. That was the depths of her feels for him—whatever they were. How deep they were. She hadn't realized she'd spoken those words aloud until he cupped her chin in his hand.

"You're not inadequate, Riza. Never that." And he kissed her.

He couldn't help it. She thought herself unable to protect him but even before the Alchemy, she had. After, she was hell with a gun. Everything she'd done for him…Her words touched something in him and he couldn't help it. He had to ease her pain—and his. So he kissed her. She was too close; her lips too close, for him to resist the temptation. She had never bothered him before, but this, it did.

She stilled when his lips slid against hers, coaxing her gently. It wasn't right, she knew that, but that didn't stop her from lifting her hands into his hair. She kissed him back, just as gentle as he was. Her lips opened under the pressure of his and she felt the hot glide of his tongue slide against her own.

This had been coming for years.

He pulled her up closer against him before pulling his lips back inches from hers. "You—" He dropped his forehead against hers. "—use Alchemy and you've never said a word."

And she wouldn't. This was for them alone to know.

He sighed and cupped her neck, tilting her head back. He kissed her again. His hands shifted and slid up her arms, twining his fingers with hers. He pulled them down and then lifted them again, sliding her arms around his shoulders. When she complied he dropped his hands and cupped the back of her thighs. He wasn't thinking. He just lifted her. Her feet left the ground and he shifted, kissing her harder.

"Roy—" She whispered but he cut her off, not wanting to hear the confusion in her voice. The denial. She wanted him but at the same time she was scared. This wasn't the Riza everyone knew. This one didn't know what to do. Her mind wasn't made up. She wasn't calm and collected.

He heard a small, muffled noise and then a "_BARK!"_ A fluff ball of fur ran at them and then between his legs. He stumbled and fell forward, keeping a tight hold on her as he did so. They slammed up against the wall behind Riza, her back colliding with it. Roy groaned, tearing his lips from hers and dropping his face to rest against the curve of the neck. The move had pushed him hard up against her, her hips cradling him. His cock was rock hard, pressed tight between her thighs. Dumb dog. Didn't he understand that Roy was in enough pain as it was? Feeling the heat of her body only made it worse.

Riza knew exactly what was pressed up against her body. There was no way it could escape notice. It was hot, almost burning her. Long and hard. Her Brigadier General wasn't so might now. He had no control. "Roy…" She whispered. She couldn't believe she was here, in his arms with her legs around his waist. It would be so easy to pull the string at the side of her bikini, maneuver his shorts down—She squeezed her eyes shut, blocking that thought from her mind. She shivered when his tongue slid over the flesh of her neck, over her pulse. Then she felt his lips close over her skin, sucking.

Black Hayate barked again, vying for their attention. She couldn't help it. She snaked her arm out and snapped her fingers. "Go the _fuck_ away, Hayate." She never talked to her puppy like that, but she couldn't think clearly.

All at once she felt Roys hand fist in her hair and he kissed her hard. His free hand dropped down and he cupped her ass, grinding her hips against his. She moaned, tearing her lips from his, gasping from the explicit sensation.

The moment he heard the word "fuck" leave her lips, he lost control. He could only think of one thing. His hand cupped her breast and squeezed, his thumb sliding over her nipple. He ground his hips against hers as the lights went out, leaving them in almost complete darkness.

"Roy—" He heard her gasp out his name.

"We don't need light." His voice was rough.

Then he stopped, his eye slowly opening. He was alert and while the look in his eyes was still dazed—lust filled—he was focused elsewhere. He was shaking, as if it was taking everything he had to stop. She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head. The look on his face, from what she could see, hardened then. He slowly let her down till her feet touched the floor.

"Quiet. Listen ." He whispered. Then she noticed it. It was too quiet. Too dark. The lights should be on. Then she heard it. No sooner had she heard it then she heard the sound of glass breaking. She picked up the gun she'd dropped onto the table beside them and they were both running into the bedroom down the hall.

The power had gone out. Or cut out? They both rushed into the room just as a shadowy figure was climbing through the window.

"Freeze!" She bit out but already he was gone, jumping out the window. He wasn't there when they rushed to the window.

Roy leaned out the window. "I think he thought no one was here until he came around the corner and saw us…" He was completely serious now, as if they hadn't been about to fuck against the wall.

She shook her head. "No." When he glanced at her she continued. "The lights were on before. They went off minutes before he broke in." He'd known someone—Riza—was here. They both froze when they heard a hard, frantic pounding on the front door. They nodded and cautiously moved down the stairs. Roy looked out the peep hole. "It's Fuery." He opened the door to the sight of Fuery gasping.

"Roy. He's gone." Fuery gasped out. It was obvious he'd been running to get back here. "I tried to call."

"Hold on. Who's gone?"

Fuery looked back at Roy. "The murderer from Crimson City."

A cold, hard feeling settled in the pit of Roys stomach as he turned to look back at Riza. He knew exactly who'd broken into her home.


	14. Chapter 14

Roy was a hard ass after he found out about the "escapee". He refused to let Riza stay in her own home. He couldn't get the thought out of his head that if he hadn't been at her house that night, she would likely be dead. She didn't think she needed protection but that was a woman for you. They thought they could take care of themselves. Riza was more than capable of defending herself but this bastard was different. He wanted a shot at Riza and he wasn't giving him one.

"You'll be staying at HQ for the time being." He'd told her. He didn't see that as a big deal. She would be at work and not have to worry about being late.

* * *

_He sat in the corner, staring at his blade. It was just a little mishap. Nothing to worry about. So what if he hadn't been able to get to her that night? He could wait. Good things come to those who wait, he'd always been told. _

"_I'll be there. Don't worry." He whispered to himself and ran a finger down the picture in his hand. He was still angry though. If that damn man hadn't there with his hands all over her then everything would have happened the way it was supposed to. That man was trouble. He'd have to stay out of his way. The way he had been touching her, it infuriated him. How dare she?_

_He'd have his chance, though. He could hardly wait! He'd have to find someone else to pass the time though…_

"_Hmmm…"_

* * *

Riza flipped through the files on her desk, frustrated beyond bearing. With Roy Mustang. Damn him, but she never stayed in the HQ Dorms unless she really had to. She didn't consider it necessary right now.

When she'd woken up this morning and looked at herself in the mirror she'd noticed one thing. The hickey on the side of her neck. Great. She was glad for the high collars of their uniforms.

When the door opened she glanced up. Havoc strode in. "Is there something you need?" She wasn't as nice as she normally was but she wasn't rude, either. Just frustrated. All morning they'd been watching her. Wondering what? What had happened when Roy went back? She snorted. They probably thought he was brave to go back and ask her about the tattoo.

"Ah…never mind." He lifted his hands and backed out. He knew when he needed to back out.

They did, however, all know about the attack. For some reason, Harry was infatuated with her. Roy wanted her off the case but that wasn't his jurisdiction. They would be headed back to Crimson City soon and they would need her for that.

The others had joked about Harry's foolishness. She faintly recalled one of them saying "That guy is crazy. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. She's likely to shoot him full of holes." They joked but at the same time they were serious. The murderer was an Alchemist.

The connecting door to her office clicked shut but she didn't glance up. She knew who it was. Finding what she'd been looking for she stood up and turned. Roy was there, the look on his face unreadable. She dropped a yellow folder on the desk for him. "These need your initials. Today, if you don't mind." She didn't want him putting it off. She handed him another file. "This is the file regarding Crimson City."

He dropped the folder on her desk. "You never answered my question."

He didn't clarify what the question was but he didn't have to. She knew. She picked up another folder and rifled through it. "You have work to do—" The folder was jerked from her hands.

"It's a simple question. Answer it."

She walked around the desk and around him but then he was there, blocking her way and her exit.

"You can answer me or you won't be leaving this office."

He knew he was getting to her. The look in her eyes said it all. She started to turn away but he stopped her. He caught her chin in his hand. "Don't you look away. Tell me."

"I told you, Roy."

"How long?" The thought that she was going to such lengths to protect him shook him. The lengths she was going to protected him but she endangered herself.

"Years."

Her skills with weapons were good enough that she didn't have to use Alchemy 100% of the time.

He switched the subject to something far more dangerous. Something he knew she wasn't yet ready to face. But she had to. "What happened that night—"

"What about it?" She glanced at him, stopping him mid-sentence. She didn't want to hear it. She knew if they hadn't been interrupted, they would have gone further. He would have fucked her against the wall.

"You can't pretend it didn't happen."

She was quiet for a moment. "Watch me."

His eyes hardened. "Tell me you didn't like it."

She stared at him without so much as blinking. "I didn't like it." She lied so easily, without a hint of censure.

Roy knew he was going to do something he was going to regret. Up until the night when she'd taken care of him, he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was. Now, everything about her was beautiful. He smiled. "Keep telling yourself that."

She shook her head. "It shouldn't have happened." It couldn't happen. He was a distracting, over-bearing man.

"You're right. It shouldn't have but that doesn't mean it won't."

She glanced up at those words but he was there, so close that she had to tilt her head back. Just what he had anticipated. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He whispered before he kissed her.

How did he keep doing this to her? Over the years she'd never had trouble controlling situations where he was concerned. Then again, they'd never had this situation. But she was losing control—over a lot of things. He tilted her head, his hands cupping her face as he deepened the kiss, his tongue spearing past her lips, tangling with hers.

He kissed her for five minutes. Five hot, enthralling minutes before he lifted his lips from hers. He smirked—gently. He had to admit, he liked the look of her after she'd been thoroughly kissed. "Now tell me you didn't like it."

Her tongue slid over her lips. "I didn't—"

Damn stubborn woman. His kissed her again and pulled her body flush up against his. To the outside world, Riza was a dominating woman but he was realizing that this Riza…He could dominate her so easy. He walked her backwards, never letting her lips from his. He walked over backwards until she came up against the thick, oak door. His hands swept up her body, tugging at the restraints of the gun holster strapped around her shoulder. He dropped it to the floor and started slipping the buttons on her jacket free.

Faintly, he felt her hands against his chest, whether pushing him away or pulling him closer, he didn't know. Hell, he wished they were anywhere but here. He knew he couldn't get her naked. Not here. Too many clothes. But that didn't mean he couldn't fuck her. Without warning he dropped his hand and cupped her between the thighs. He loved the way she rose up on her tiptoes, shocked from the sudden deliberate move. He hooked his hand higher up against her, following her up. It might have been an instinctive move to go up like that, but he wasn't letting her get away from it none the less. She was hot…so hot, burning his palm.

He groaned and closed his eyes. She was hot and wet—he just knew it.

"Touch me." He whispered roughly.

She was too slow. He grabbed her hand and brought it down, circling her fingers around the hard base of his cock through his pants. He groaned when she squeezed him. When she squeezed him again he exploded, cursing soundly. He couldn't take it. He needed to be inside her. Out of all the women he'd had, he hadn't wanted one so soundly, with so much emotion. She'd barely touched him and he couldn't wait another second to be inside her.

He shifted his hold altogether and then popped the button on her pants and tugged the zipper down. With both hands he jerked the pants down around her thighs, along with lacy panties—hell—and saw the smooth, bare flesh of her body. Shit, she waxed. That was so fucking hot. He never would have thought, imagined…

"Unbutton my pants." He whispered as he planted his hands flat against the door panels on either side of her shoulders. He spread his legs and glanced down as her hands smoothed under his jacket and over the white shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his stomach there before they moved lower. He thought of every curse word he'd ever heard, in his mind, before she finally reached the button of his pants.

It seemed an eternity before he felt the touch of her hand on his bare cock, her fingers sliding over the throbbing length. Thick, long and hard, he rose up to her touch. So big that she couldn't wrap her hand around him fully. "

"Now." He needed her pants lower but he didn't dare go down on his knees to bring them as low as possible. If he did, he wouldn't come back up for a while. What he'd seen was too tempting for him to try resistance with right now…He dipped down, keeping his gaze on her face as he jerked he pants down to her knees. Her ankles would have been better but he'd take what he could get.

He lifted her legs and then stopped and turned her around. As much as he wanted to see her face, if he wanted inside her it would have to be this way. For now. He planted her hands on the door frame and then smoothed his hand over the curve of her ass. He gripped her hips and bent his knees, waiting till his cock found what he wanted…

He didn't wait. He slammed his cock into the tight, hot confines of her pussy. He felt her body jerk and then clamp down around his like a vise. Oh God, she was so tight. She wasn't a virgin but hell…She might as well be. He'd heard her muffled gasp, a sound of pain and knew he'd hurt her, even if only a little.

They both froze as they heard a curt knock sound through the door. "Colonel Hawkeye? Mustang, the trains here." Havoc sounded from the other side of the door and Roy cursed.

"Thank you, Havoc. We'll be down in a minute." Roy called out. What timing. He'd forgotten all about the scheduled trip to Crimson City and the train that was supposed to arrive today.

"Shit." He whispered. He knew they couldn't finish this. Not here. After this her defenses would be back up. He knew that without a doubt.

"How long?" He squeezed her hands, keeping them pressed up against the door.

"Six years."

Roy groaned. No wonder she was so tight. Six years was a long time to go without sex and for him to have just slammed into her body like he had, no wonder he'd hurt her. But she'd wanted him. Her body's response hadn't been faked. He closed his eyes, wincing as he pulled his dick out of the tight confines of her body. "I'm sorry." He was sorry for hurting her, for not being able to finish. He wasn't sorry for making it this far_._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15—

Roy and Riza made it to the train without incident. By the time they left the office they were dressed, coming out as if they had been having a normal conversation. Roy nodded at something she said when she took the folder he was holding and clasped it beneath her arm. Riza seemed her usual self on the outside but on the inside she was hysterical. She couldn't believe what had happened.

She hadn't had sex in six, long years. She hadn't expected the pain when he'd entered her. Then again, coming to work today she hadn't expected Roy Mustang to all but seduce her in the office. She couldn't think. She was barely managing to have a normal conversation with the others as they boarded the train.

She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, resting her head against the back headrest.

"Tired, Hawkeye?"

She opened her eyes to see Fuery watching her from across the seat. "Just ready for this to be over." And she didn't just mean the murders. She wasn't exactly sure what she meant, though, when she thought of her and Roy. Over how? She sighed and stood, walking out into the isle. She brushed by Roy, careful not to touch him as she did. She closed the bathroom door and braced a hand against the wall.

What was wrong with her? She was normally able to sort through her emotions easily. They never bothered her as they were now. She glanced in the mirror. She looked the same. No one but her and Roy knew what had by-passed between them.

She turned the water faucet on and glanced into the mirror again. Something popped and then there was a flash of light and the mirror cracked. Through the broken shards of the mirror she saw the tall, dark figure of a man drop from the ceiling. A gloved hand clamped over her mouth from behind. She brought her feet up, planting them against the wall and shoved herself backwards against him. He slammed into the wall and brought his other arm up, catching her arms as he did so, trapping them against her chest.

She couldn't reach the gun strapped beneath her arm and she couldn't scream. She heard him grunt and curse when he slammed back into the wall.

"We wouldn't be going through this if you hadn't had him at your house. We would be somewhere much more comfortable." He muttered, struggling to keep her contained in his arms.

Riza knew exactly who he was. Harry. The Crimson City murderer. How had he gotten onto the train without anyone knowing?

He grunted again and glanced around, listening for any telltale footsteps from anyone that might have heard the struggle. No one. She was stronger than he'd thought. And softer. He inhaled the sweet scent rising from her hair. "You smell good." He kissed her ear and then rubbed his cheek against her hair. "I'm so glad we're finally together. I have so much planned for you, Riza…"

Riza glanced up and saw the latch on the ceiling and the connecting upper small square door where he'd come in. Sunlight filtered in. She screamed at the top of her lungs but all that came out was a muffled mumble from his glove. If he got them through the upper door no one where know where she was.

"You'll have to be punished, of course." He hooked his hand in the upper door and braced a foot on the toilet. She only saw caught part of the look in his face in the mirror but it was enough. The look was twisted—sadistic. He was furious. Why? His grip tightened around her arms suddenly, constricting her chest. "He had his hands on you. How dare you?"

She felt her feet leave the ground as he started to pull himself up with one hand towards the opening on the ceiling. She'd never felt so helpless in her entire life. It pissed her off. She didn't panic though. That would possibly end in her death right now. No matter how much she twisted his hold never loosened. He was strong. He didn't release her as he pulled them through the ceiling door. He didn't bother closing it because that didn't matter. He had her.

He made sure her feet didn't touch the roof of the train as he hunched down against the force of the wind. It had been so easy! Damn, she was feisty. More than once she almost broke his hold. When he reached the end of the train he jumped down into the back opening of the train and braced them against the railing, watching as the tracks sped by behind them. "We're going to have to jump, Riza."

He spoke to her as if she were a child, as if trying to ease her into what he was going to do. She snarled against his gloved hand. He was crazy. She wasn't completely hopeless. When she didn't come out of the bathroom soon the others would check. She was on her own, though. Until—if—and that was a big if, they could someone find a trail to where he was taking her. Until then, she knew she would have to survive.

He stepped up onto the railing and grabbed ahold of one of the bars, keeping a tight grip on her. "Brace yourself, Riza." Was his only warning before he jumped. He obviously tried to avoid the tracks but he didn't make it quiet that far. She tensed as the hit the ground joltingly hard. He'd turned at the last instant, taking the brunt of the track but she still felt the hard metal, burning hot from the train wheels sear her right cheek.

She felt his hold slacken as they rolled and she jerked out of his arms and took control of the roll. She stopped, rising up to one knee. She had the gun only half way out of the holster when he was on her. She felt the biting sting of a needle piercing the side of her neck before she collapsed.

Harry leaned down and picked up her limp body. She was so beautiful. Her skin, her hair and her body...He was elated, pumped on adrenaline. That military bastard had been just a few feet away and he hadn't suspected a thing.

* * *

The worst case scenario of sex that Roy had ever had was with Riza or rather, the lack thereof. That, he thought as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, could leave a man with blue balls. He glanced at her empty seat and then towards the bathroom. He sighed and stood. She couldn't hide in there forever.

He rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door. "Riza." He lowered his voice. "You can't hide in there forever." He knocked again but she didn't answer him. He rapped again, louder. The others looked at him but he ignored them. The doorknob twisted beneath his hand which meant it wasn't locked. What he saw when he opened the door left his blood cold.

"_Shit! Stop the god-damned train. NOW!"_ Fuery jerked down the break cord and the train screeched as it came to a grinding halt.

Roy was seething with fury and bone-chilling fear. She wasn't in there. The mirror was broken. Shattered pieces of glass were still in the boxed mirror frame but other than that there was nothing. _Nothing. _He glanced up and saw the open hatch and cursed beneath his breath.

The son of a bitch had her. Havoc called out his name as he climbed up the hatch and onto the roof of the train. Havoc followed him, his face as grim as his. "How did he get in without us knowing?"

Roy tightened his fist, walking to the front of the train and then to the back. The back railing caught his attention. There was a tiny piece of blue fabric caught on one of the wires. "He jumped." Roy jumped over the railing and heard Havoc curse and then take off after him.

"Roy, it's either Central or Crimson City. He has to be taking her to one of them. Don't you think it's more likely he's taking her too Crimson City? You can't just charge off into the woods. You won't find her like that." He had to run to catch up with Roy and spin him around. "She's not dead yet. We know that for sure. According to the files he doesn't kill them right off. He takes his time—"

Roy shot him a glare. "Don't even say it." He didn't want to think of the bastard taking his time with Riza to cut her up into pieces. He'd thought she would be safe with them but they'd been proven wrong. He knew now just how dangerous of a man he was dealing with.

"Crimson City." Roy nodded. The look in his eye was cold as death. If the man killed her, then Roy was going to kill with him with his own hands, rules and laws be damned.

It didn't take long for them to figure out his direction and for that they had Fuery to thank. "He's headed towards Crimson City, alright." They'd marked the place where the jump had been. Around the tracks where the dirt gathered were skid marks and the print of a boot that he knew was Rizas.

"The only thing in that direction is Crimson City, Sir."

They had a heading. Havoc cupped his shoulder. "At least we know she'll be giving him a hell of a time. She's bad with us so imagine how much hell she is putting him through."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16—

She was different, that's why he had chosen her. Riza Hawkeye. All of the other women had screamed and begged. They had known they were going to die, though. They'd thrown themselves at him, offering him their disgusting bodies, anything—a chance—to continue their pathetic lives. Couldn't they understand they weren't the one?

She stared at him with a look so calm that it was as if she wasn't even afraid. She didn't yell and she didn't scream. She didn't beg. When she spoke, her voice was low and cool. He didn't like how she spoke to him. She just sat there in the chair, calm as ever.

He walked up to her, a pair of scissors in his hands. He sifted his hands through the soft strands and then clipped the few strands and lifted his hand, inhaling the sweet scent. "Your hair, it's so soft. I bet it's real, isn't it? It's not that cheap dye that you pay someone to put on it. That makes it all the better. Smells good, too."

Riza saw the delight in his eyes, the shiver than shook his body and even more so, the edge of madness that lurked in his eyes. "Who would have thought?" He ran a hand through her hair and it took everything she had not to twist away from his vile touch. "Right under all their noses. They were right _there."_ His fist tightened suddenly and she winced, the pull of hair tugging sharply at her scalp.

"Though, you're beginning to be a pain. It's all for the better though." He patted her forehead and hunched down and tugged at the chains he'd wrapped around her ankles and wrists, securing them to the chair. "Isn't it, Hawkeye?" He said her last name with a hint of mockery. He knew certain aspects of her life that he shouldn't. She had never meant him before but he obviously knew her.

He leaned down and placed his hands on her knees. "I'm not going to kill you yet. No need to fret. I'm not sure if I'll even do it. I love you." He squeezed her knee and then lowered his gaze, staring at the floor. "You were so sweet to me the last time you talked to me." He glanced up again and finally saw a shift in her expression. Confusion.

"You don't remember?" He smiled. "When they found the lady in the alley. You consoled me and told me everything would be alright…Remember?"

Recognition slowly dawned in her eyes. No, it wasn't possible. She remembered talking to an old man and then guiding him to the authorities so they could take his statement. "You…" He'd been there all along, watching them—watching her. He looked different though. He'd had hair then but that could easily be faked. His eyes—glasses. His clothes.

He nodded and stood, walking to a table. Her shoulder harness was strewn across the table, the gun still in its holster. He picked it up and studied the brown leather and then folded it around the gun. "You don't need this anymore." She would shoot him and he couldn't allow that. "Maybe I'll send it to your friends."

Riza shifted her weight, testing the chains at her ankles again but they were wound tight, as were the ones on her wrists. Those, she knew she wouldn't get out until he opened them.

"I have a few things for you. I couldn't try it on the others." He hadn't wanted to. He'd saved them for her. He walked around the room, talking to himself, opening and closing drawers. She studied the layout of what she assumed was a living room. Down to the last detail. If she escaped then she would have a clue of where he was. She was shocked that he didn't live in the gutter or hadn't just taken her to a Warehouse. His home, if it was his, was nice. At least a two story, if she was correct. She thought that was stairs over in the left.

He came back to her but something he saw caused him to pause. Then he strode to her and jerked her head to the side by grabbing her hair. He jerked down the high collar of her uniform and stared at the red mark marring the flesh of her skin. She saw him inhale hard, his face growing red as he stared. The look on his face darkened—he was enraged. Why?

"You bitch. Look what he did to you? Look what you let him do?" Her head jerked to the side as he, open-handedly, slapped her across the face. Her chest heaved as she sucked in a sharp breath, clenching her teeth. He gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and jerked her face forward. All at once he changed, his look softening.

"I'm sorry, Riza. But you had to be punished…I was careful not to hit the burn." Indeed, he'd hit the other cheek instead, leaving a red handprint behind. "Maybe…he forced you, didn't he?"

She curled her hands together, her fingers lacing where they were chained behind the seat. "No." She taunted him softly. She knew better but she did it anyways. "No, he didn't force me. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I even went down and—"

His roar sounded out whatever else she might have said. His foot slammed the chair back and it tipped, falling backwards. It stopped in mid-air, inches from hitting the ground. Her eyes narrowed, her heart pounding as the chair was slowly righted—he was across the room. His hand was held out in front of him, open.

Alchemy.

She sucked in a sharp breath. She'd never seen anyone use Alchemy like that. Hadn't even known it was possible. He was dangerous.

"I've already punished you." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, so sorry, Riza. Please, forgive me." He walked over to her and stroked her hair. He was insane. There could be no other reason for his behavior. He pulled out another needle and she jerked her head back but she had nowhere to go. "You need to sleep now."

* * *

"He's somewhere in the city. But where?" Roy had gone over every map of the city, found every hidden tunnel there was. He had yet to search them but he knew the roads now. The city wasn't that large but that didn't lesson his fears any. Everyone was working with him. Riza was one of their own and to the others, she was almost like family. If it had been any other soldier he knew they wouldn't be trying so diligently to find them.

He ran a hand through his hair and slammed his fist down onto the table. "We've broadcasted his pictures on the news. If the bastard won't come out, then hopefully someone here has recognized him."

Havoc and Fuery showed him maps of the five neighborhoods that made up most of the city. "We can go house to house and ask people if maybe they've seen her. It's a little unorthodox but…" Havoc shrugged and lit another cigarette. That made three cigarettes in the last hour. He was just as stressed out as the other. So what if they went off the books on this one?

Roy nodded. That was a hell of a lot of houses to go to. Door to door. He just hoped she was still alive. "Alright." He was tired but he'd be damned if he'd let the bastard get the best of him. He'd be up day and night to catch up to him.

Heymans walked in, carrying a small brown box. "You got some mail, Mustang." He slid the box across the table towards Roy.

He frowned. Who the hell would be sending him shit in the mail? Especially now? "This isn't mail." He looked at the side of the box that held a white sheet of paper. It was written simply. "Roy Mustang".

Heymans shrugged. "It's in a box so I call it mail."

Someone knew he was here. At this hotel specifically. He pushed it to the side and grabbed his coat. "I'll open it later." He didn't give a shit about what was inside. The only thing he cared about was finding Riza alive.

Havoc stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Roy, man, come on. You need to sleep. You aren't going to do her any good if you're not at your best. If you want to beat him at his own game, you've got to be ready."

Roy almost brushed Havoc off him but he knew he was right. What help would he be to her if he fell on his ass from sleep deprivation? He sank back into the armchair, cupping his head in his hands.

The others noticed the change in him. He was off his game. He never acted without thinking when it came to something serious like this. He cared about Riza—one way or another, somehow—he cared about her.

He lifted his head and looked at the box again and motioned for Fuery to toss it to him. The box was light but there was definitely something in it. He ripped the tape off and flipped the taps back on each side. He froze, staring at the contents. He dipped his hand in and pulled out Rizas brown leather holster strap. The gun was still in its holster.

"Fucking bastard…" Roy whispered.

He was toying with them—with Roy. Roy clenched his hand around the leather. He was in the city somewhere and he knew exactly where Roy and the others were. And somehow he knew about Roy and Riza. He didn't know what Harry knew, exactly, but he knew enough to send this to Roy directly. And now she had no weapons. But she knew how to fight.

Roy could only hope it was good enough.


	17. Chapter 17

17—

He was crazy. Insane. But he hadn't killed her. Yet. Riza knew from reading those files that he'd killed all his other victims by now. For some reason, he was enamored with her. One moment he would be sweet and then the next he would be in a rage. She glanced at the calendar on the far wall. Five days.

She didn't doubt Roy was out looking for her. She knew. Things weren't on his side though. Harry had everything planned. She was sick of being sedated and it pissed her off more and more. What she wouldn't give to be able to stick that needle up his ass.

He'd taken her holster and gun and sent it to Roy and then her jacket. What kind of sick joke was that? What pleasure did he get from it? He kept working on something. Mixing chemicals together and then combining them fully with Alchemy. Something, she knew, for her.

She'd woken up in a bed—his, she presumed—this time. Her whole body had gone cold when she'd realized that. Why the bed? He'd tied her hands to the bed post with thin ropes this time, keeping them anchored over her bed and used the same treatment on her feet. All morning she'd been testing the ropes boundaries. The rope was thin but she didn't think she could break it or even untie it.

She turned her head, staring out the window. _'You're smart, Roy. Do something. Anything.'_ She rarely relied on him for anything but in this, he was the only hope—the only savior—she could think of. He stood but she ignored him, staring out the window. It was a beautiful day. It shouldn't be a beautiful day. She ignored him as he walked over to her, placing something on the bedside table. Staring out the window, she watched as a sleek, black car with tinted windows pulled up at the curb and came to a slow, rolling stop. It looked familiar.

The door opened and Roy stepped out.

Her breath lodged in her throat and her eyes widened. The look on her face had Harry turning his head, following her gaze. His eyes hardened. She opened her mouth and screamed. His hand clamped over her mouth, cutting off the sound. He cursed. Maybe Roy hadn't heard the sound before he'd shut her up. He looked between her and the window as Roy made his way up the walkway. He could pretend he wasn't home.

She bit his hand and he knocked her upside the head, feeling regret that he'd had to hurt her. He took the time that it took her to recover to wrap a piece of cloth around her head, tying it tight over her mouth. Seeing her like that, at his complete mercy, sent a thrill through him. "I'll be back in a minute, sweetheart."

She screamed against the cloth and jerked at the restraints but they held firm. They were so close! _'I'm here! Here, dammit!' _She screamed in her mind. She heard his footsteps echoing as he walked down the stairs. They were looking for her.

Harry looked up at the stairs and then continued to the door. He'd quickly grabbed the wiry gray haired wig and adjusted it to fit his head. Before he opened the door he slumped his shoulders and jerked off his shirt and shrugged into a faded yellow robe. Two curt knocks sounded and then he opened the door.

He hid his hate for the man before him behind a facade of a weak smile, confused at seeing two officially dressed military men at his door. "Yes?" His voice was different, more weary and cheerful as if he didn't have a care in the world, old and alone. Maybe even old-timers.

"We're looking for this woman. She's of great importance, first priority. Her name is Riza Hawkeye. Have you seen her?" Roy barely spared the man a glance, his eyes taking in what he could of the inside of the house. Nothing suspicious. The old man stared at the back and then shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid I haven't." Harry stared at the picture. Riza was smiling, truly beautiful when she did that, as she held a small black and white puppy to her cheek and pointing towards the camera.

Roys attention shot up, his eye moving upwards towards the stairs and then the ceiling as something rolled across the upstairs floor. He didn't look concerned. Still, Harry couldn't take chances.

"Damn dog." He injected an irritated tone into his voice. He clasped his right hand behind his back as something heavy thumped upstairs and then spread his hand wide. At once, the noise stopped. He smiled. "Is there anything else I can do to help you? A lot of women have been going missing…I hate to think one of yours missing."

Roy was glancing towards the ceiling again so Havoc answered. "No, sir, but thank you. If you hear anything, please head to the local authorities." He nodded towards them before closing the door. His eyes narrowed as he turned and headed towards the stairs.

Riza couldn't move. She knew at once it was Harry. The ropes wouldn't break but she'd been able to rock the headboard and knock a picture frame off the wall. Then her body had frozen and she couldn't move. All she could do was lie there, her eyes mirroring her misery as she watched Roy and Havoc walk back down the walkway. She mentally screamed as Roy stopped again and turned and looked up towards the second floor before shaking his head and stooping low to step into the car.

The door creaked open and then she could move. She turned her head, leveling a heated stare towards Harry. He came to her but he didn't remove the gag cloth. He picked up the frame and hooked it back on the wall and then turned towards her. He stared at her for a moment before he climbed up and straddled her waist. Without a word his hands closed around her throat and tightened.

She couldn't move and couldn't speak. The look in her eyes was wild, almost desperate as she struggled to escape the hands locking her air-way. Just as suddenly as he had started, he stopped, slowly removing his hands from her throat. At once she gasped, soaking air into her deprived lungs through the cloth, her throat burning.

"I said I wouldn't kill you. I don't want to. So be good." He sighed and rolled off her.

"Tomorrow we're going to try. It's almost ready." She knew what he was talking about. Whatever chemicals he was working with. She just didn't know exactly what it _was._ He pulled out the cloth and her tongue slid over her dry lips.

"If Roy doesn't kill you, I will." She whispered, her voice hoarse from the grip he'd had on her throat. His fist clenched at that but he didn't pay her mind.

"Did that man look familiar to you?" Roy crossed his arms and watched as the trees sped by.

Havoc shook his head. "No, why?"

Roy shrugged. He'd seen him somewhere. "I think he was at one of the murder scenes. One of the men that Riza talked to." What was missing? Nothing about him was out of place or suspicious. The house was clean. Everything in it from what he'd seen, typical, for an old man. The noises he'd heard upstairs had been faint, muted thuds. Nothing to be concerned about. He rubbed his temples. "The slightest things are ticking me off."

He frowned as something clicked in his mind. There. "I'm sure it was him. Shit, he looked just like the man she had talked to, the one that had found one of the victims."

"And…?" Havoc wasn't getting it.

"Maybe I'm wrong but if it was him, shouldn't he have mentioned seeing her? We were there. She talked to someone."

Havoc was quiet and then pulled out a pin and pad. He wrote down the address and handed the piece of paper to Roy. "It's late. We'll go back in the afternoon, Roy. Maybe 12 o'clock or so. You can't go around harassing people unless you have a _valid_—for sure—reason."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18—

Riza closed her eyes against the darkness. He wouldn't kill her. Of that she was sure. She was waiting for the day she would be able to kick his ass. She heard him fumbling around and then the bedside lamp flared to life. He'd sedated her again. She vaguely remembered waking up naked. He'd taken off her clothes to wash them. He'd washed her as well. It didn't leave her completely clean but that was fine. She didn't want him touching her.

He'd dressed her in her clothes once they were washed and dried, while she was sedated.

She stiffened as he turned, a syringe in his hand. He filled the tube with a clear liquid as he approached.

"It's finished." His voice was soft, as if he were amazed by his own work. "I've done this for you. Aren't you happy?" He sat down beside her, staring down at her. "I can't untie you. I have to go to town in a while…but first we're going to get this in you, ok?"

"Don't—" She twisted her head to the side but he cupped her neck. She felt the needle pierce and then felt the warm fluid he injected into her body. She actually felt it. It was thick and warm, moving slowly through her body.

"What did you do?" Her voice was cold. Toneless.

He smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "All you have to do is tell me yes." He whispered.

Yes to what? She tugged at the ropes. She didn't notice it at first. The feeling was light but it grew until she grew warm. She shifted on the bed. Then a hot, heavy heat rose up through her body, leaving her body tingling. She curled her fingers around the ropes so tight it cut into her hands. God, what was happening?

"What did you do?" She whispered through clenched teeth. Her breasts were aching, her nipples tingling. She shifted her thighs and then clenched them together. Tighter. Harder.

His look was hopeful—intense. Lust filled.

"You bastard. You sadistic, son of a bitch." Riza panted out. God, she was on fire, her body burning—in need. She wanted to reach down and cup her own breast, feel their weight. He'd injected her with some kind of hormonal drug that would induce arousal. It was the same though. This was more intense, almost to the point of pain with her need.

"I can help you." He wouldn't do it unless she asked him. Yet. Maybe later, but he really wanted her to ask him. To tell him to come to her. "You're burning, aren't you? You're wet, wanting me to take you—"

"Shut up!" She cried out. She clenched her thighs together but that didn't stop the need.

"It won't get better when you're alone. You'll need me." A man. "It won't last long, not unless I give you several doses." When he left he'd give her two and then sedate her when he left so when he woke her she would be on fire for him. She'd want him so bad…

He stood up. "Tell me yes, Riza."

"Go to hell." She snarled out in a gasp. She wanted to be touched. Something, anything to ease the ache. She turned her head as he moved closer to the bed. Her eyes widened as his hand worked at the fastening of his pants and then he pulled out his hard cock. She reared back but could only move a few inches. He began to stroke his cock, watching her.

He pumped, watching as she struggled against the bonds but knowing she had no way out. He knew she was aroused from the way she twisted, her thighs clenching and unclenching. He stroked faster, his hand pumping and squeezing. "Maybe you'll tell me yes next time. It'll be so much easier for us both."

"Stop it." She gasped, disgusted by the sight but at the same time her body knew what she wanted—and she refused to give in to that need with him. She'd kill herself first. He shifted his hold over his cock and then quickly worked at the buttons on her shirt. She screamed as he bared her stomach, realizing his intent. "Don't you dare!"

He laughed and pumped harder, watching her, knowing. "I'm almost there." He panted. He wanted to see her covered in his cum, see her skin glisten with it. He groaned, his head falling back as he ejaculated onto her stomach, shooting what little amount of fluid his body would give. He loved the way she screamed and imagined it was a scream of pleasure instead of rage.

He tucked his flaccid cock back into his pants and then lifted three needles. "I'll clean you up, don't worry. I have to leave for a while. I need…" He didn't want to tell her he was bored. He was bored because he couldn't kill her. He'd have to make do with others for that. "I'll try not to hurt you when I touch but you're so sensitive right now…"

True to his word, his touch hurt her. She almost rose to his touch, wanting it harder against her flesh. She moaned. "You fucking idiotic bastard." She twisted her head away and clenched her eyes shut. He injected two needles at once and then after administrating those he injected the sedative. It didn't take long before she felt a relief from the burning, intense arousal. Drowsiness. Her vision blurred before the sedative took her under.

He cleaned her up and then pulled the edges of her shirt back together. He was anxious to get back but he hadn't even left yet. When he woke her she would be mindless with agony the agony of desire and lust. He knew she wouldn't be able to tell him no. He'd be gone for at least six hours but the wait would be worth it. He checked his watch. 11:00. Yes.

* * *

Roy hoped the old man had been telling the truth because if he hadn't, Roy wasn't sure what he'd do. He checked the watch in his pocket before snapping it closed. One o'clock. "I hope he's not taking a nap."

The house looked the same; and again, nothing suspicious. He just couldn't shake the feeling. "I just want to talk a little more with him. He's old. He might not have remembered." He gave three rapid knocks and plunged his hands into his pockets.

"I'm telling you, I think its best we check other houses."

Roy shrugged off Havocs suggestion. "You go then."

No way was he leaving Roy here alone. With the mood he was in, he'd likely burn the house down if the man so much as said one wrong word. "He might be asleep…"

Roy rapped his knuckles harder. "Mr…" He trailed off. "Shit. I didn't get his name." He looked around. He didn't see a car but he hadn't seen one yesterday either. "Come on." He skipped the last two steps but instead of walking back to the car he strode a window and cupped his hands over it, peering in.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He didn't see anything but that wasn't enough. "Come with me." The back of his neck was itching. This old man might not be a threat. He could just be an old drug gee or had some stolen crap. He heard Havoc sigh but still, he followed. He peered in two more windows and then stopped at the back door and knocked there. Same response.

"No one's home." Havoc stated the obvious.

"Nope." Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out his glove and slid it on. He snapped his finger and the little mechanism inside the lock sizzled and melted as small flames burst around it.

"What the hell are you doing, Roy?"

"It's better than breaking the glass. I didn't break the door, just the lock. It will still stay closed." Roy knew what he was doing was illegal but Havoc wouldn't say a word. This was between the two of them. He was cautious—quiet—as he opened the door.

It led into the kitchen, which was small but neat. They peered into the living room.

"He doesn't have a lot of pictures." Havoc noted the empty walls. "I don't even want to know what he does with those…" Havoc stared a tray filled with syringes. "A doctor, maybe?" God, this was so illegal. "Let's hurry this up." He didn't want the old man coming home to find them in his house.

Everything about the house was clean. Roy wished he could keep his own like this. The stairs didn't even creak when they walked up them. When they reached the second floor they came to three doors. Two on one side and one on the other. Roy froze, his hand inches from the knob when they heard the front door open. That door creaked.

"Hell." Havoc cursed and Roy jerked him into the room, closing the door quietly. The room was almost bare. Just a closet and a desk. They both headed for the closet. It was empty. "See, I told you we shouldn't have done this." Havoc felt the urge for a cigarette but he denied it. That would have to wait.

"When he goes to sleep we can leave. Maybe if he goes to his room. The stairs and backdoor don't creak." Shit, shit, shit. Roy always managed to get them into some kind of trouble. They heard the old man shuffle by the door and then continue on down the hall. They heard a door open but not close. That was good enough. "Go."

They stopped before opening the door further when they heard him talking to someone.

"I thought he said he only had a dog."

"Some people talk to their dogs." Roy didn't even sigh. Whispering was bad enough.

"_I couldn't do it. I wanted to take my time but all I could think about was you laying here. I'm sorry for leaving you all alone. From now on, when I go, I'll make it quick. Next time I'll even bring one here so you can watch."_

What the hell was the man talking about?

"_I brought you some clothes, though. When you wake up you won't have to wear these anymore. I really don't like them."_

Maybe the old man was senile.

"Dogs don't wear clothes." Roy muttered. He stopped Havoc from going into the hallway. The door the man was in was open and all he had to do was turn around to see them if they walked out into the hallway. But…

"_I'm going to wake you up now…" _

He sounded excited. They both heard a gasping sound and then heard a strange, muffled sob.

"_You're awake. No, don't cry. I know it hurts but I can make it better…" _

The gasping came again; a whimper. Roy swore he heard sobs. What the hell? Someone was sad as hell. Hurting even. That was no damn dog. He opened the door and slid out into the hallway. Havoc grabbed his coat but Roy shook his hand off. His mind was screaming a warning and he didn't know why. He stopped at the edge of the door and heard what he was sure was the man sitting down on a bed. He heard a muffled, shuttering tear filled scream. He winced at the pain he heard. The scream had been muffled from the tears.

What the fuck?

He peeked around the edge of the door and saw—

"Get the fuck off her, you god-damned son of a bitch!" Roy didn't think. He reacted. Rage unlike anything he'd ever known filtered up through him when he saw _her._ Riza was tied to the bed and the man—Harry, shit—was straddling her hips, leaning over her. He was whispering, almost begging—

Roy barely heard Havoc rush into the room at his roar. Everything he was, was centered on Harry and Riza. The bastard didn't even have time to react before Roy was jerking him off her. He threw him clear across the room. He felt the air crackle with energy, knew Harry was gathering up the energy for Alchemy. He was charging to kill. The look on his face was a twisted, sadistic hatred and it was all aimed at Roy.

"Havoc." Roy snapped out while he planted a hard kick in Harry's stomach and sent him flying into a table. He should have fried Harry's ass but through his rage, it didn't enter his mind. Havoc was already at the bed, trying to soothe her. She was crying and twisting against the bonds, arching up. And Riza, she never cried. Not a single tear. When Havoc touched her, she screamed.

Roy spun around at the sound and Harry took advantage.

"Roy no—!" Havoc yelled out. The warning came seconds—bare seconds—which saved his life. He deflected a boiling flow of….something that Harry threw his way. What kind of Alchemy was that?

_He stared at them. Roy. He would know him anywhere. How had they known? HOW? "No, don't you dare touch her! She's mine!" He raged and rushed at the other man. Roy blocked his way and threw him aside. Perfect. He grasped a syringe filled with a sedative and then closed his fist around it; igniting the liquid with Alchemy,_ _mixing the hot energy with it…He stabbed the syringe into her neck again and stumbled back. _

"_She won't wake up. Not until I make her—"_

Roys rage fed his Alchemy. He lifted his hand and snapped. One spark and then the entire left side of the room burst into flames, exploding. He controlled the fire, keeping it from spreading towards them.

Harry deflected the blow but not enough. He cursed knowing he had to leave. Knowing he had to leave her. But he'd get her back—he'd be waiting and Roy, he'd kill the Alchemist. Harry blew the floor out from beneath himself and then he was gone. He did the one thing that would literally transport him from one place to another but leave him completely drained. He couldn't go up against Roy, not until he was recharged.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19—

Roy knew Harry was gone. Spineless bastard that he was, he would leave when he was going to lose. Roy would have stayed till he died. He turned and sank on the edge of the bed. One snap and the ropes burst into flames. He didn't burn the ones surrounding her wrists, just the rope inches above so he could rip the rest easily. "What did you do?"

Havoc lifted her hand and checked her pulse. "I didn't do anything. I touched her and she screamed."

Roy turned her head pushed her hair out of the way. His hand paused when he saw her neck. There was the clear outline of a man's hand. The left side was a small area of bruises where she'd been repeatedly injected with syringes. That wasn't the problem. The problem was with he'd just injected her with. He leaned over her and felt her forehead. She was warm but not feverish and her breathing was steady.

"Riza?" He brushed her hair back. "Riza, can you hear me?" There wasn't as much as the blink of an eyelash. He lifted her up slowly and her head rolled back. He cursed and lifted her up into his arms. "We need to get back to HQ. Now. Tell the others we've found her and we're headed back. Get this place investigated." He knew taking her to a hospital here was out of the question. HQ had Doctors experienced with Alchemy and things that a normal hospital couldn't even dream of imagining.

Havoc was out of earshot when Roy settled himself into the car. He stared down at her, the bruises on her neck, her almost lifeless body. What had the bastard done to her? "I'm so sorry." He whispered, his arms tightening around her.

Havoc rode in the car with him and the others followed. He wasn't taking the train, not with that psychopath on the loose. He hoped she would wake up before they reached HQ but she didn't. He shook her gently when the car rolled to a stop outside of the private MD office at HQ. "Dammit, wake up." He whispered.

He shrugged the others off when they urged him away. He wasn't leaving, not until she was awake. Maybe not even then. Havoc didn't leave his side, not even when Roy cursed and threatened to blow up all kinds of shit for no reason. He knew Roy needed someone to stand by him.

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong with her?" Roy glared at Sheska from across Rizas prone body. She was no MD but she'd read a hell of a lot of books and she was one of the smartest people he knew. She had to know something, right?

"I didn't say that." Sheska pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "The doctors have already run her blood. I'm telling you the exact same thing they are, Sir…He sedated her. The other drug…" The doctors weren't sure what it was but it was causing her body to go through extreme hormonal—lustful—phases. They didn't think her body would react much to it once she was awake. She should have control then.

The other, Sheska was afraid to say what she thought it was. "Roy, from what I've read and studied and learned from you…I don't know how, but I think there is Alchemy in her blood. It's stemming the flow enough to keep her from waking up unless it's removed."

"_What?"_

Havoc pulled Roy back, seeing the look on Sheskas face. "Hey, calm down. She told you what she knew…it's more than the doctors."

Sheska was smart—a book worm. She paid attention to the others around her and picked up things here and there. She cleared her throat. "The Alchemy strands are similar to someone else's, the power behind it." But the one in Rizas blood, it was diabolical.

"Who's?"

"Edward Elric."

He didn't know how or why he thought of it, but he did. Edwards Alchemy was wide ranged. Powerful, yes, but limited. He'd seen the Gate which meant he could do things that other Alchemist couldn't. He nodded. "Thank you, Sheska."

He turned and stared at Rizas still form through the glass window. He'd watched up until the point where they'd cut off her clothes and bathed her. She'd been filthy before. He stopped them when they tried to put her in a hospital gown. When she woke up, he wanted her to feel at ease—safe. He'd ordered a pair of her clothes brought. Seeing her now, clean, the bruises on her throat stood out in stark relief. A muscle ticked in his jaw.

"Call Edward and tell him he's needed here. It's urgent." His word brooked no argument. Ed would come or he'd drag him down here.

* * *

Edward scratched the back of his head as he stopped in the front office of HQ's medical office. "I hate doctors. Is this Mustangs way of trying to scare me?"

He'd woken up to Falman knocking on his door. Roy needed him at MD. It was urgent. He had two options. He could come or Roy would drag his burning ass here. He joked with Al about it but he was worried.

"Hey—" Edward called out as he walked into a small room cut off from another with a huge see through looking glass on one side. "—what's up…" He trailed off when Roy turned around. He'd never seen Roy look so serious—so forlorn—before.

"What's wrong?"

"I need your help, Edward." His voice was low, as if he were humbling himself. Edward knew Mustang would never ask for his help unless it was something seriously wrong.

All foolishness left him as he listened to Roy, disbelief filtering through him. Then shock and anger. Roy moved aside then and he and Al got there first look at Hawkeyes still form lying on the hospital bed. They'd never seen her so pale. They were used to seeing her smile or with a gun in her hand.

"What you're saying isn't possible. To induce an Alchemy-coma…" He shook his head. "If he really did that then you're looking at some powerful Alchemy, Mustang." Edward paused and looked at Al and then back to Roy. "I think its Universal Alchemy. That's one of the forbidden ones."

This would explain why no one here could explain her condition or wake her up.

"I can try…" He'd do the best he could. He liked Hawkeye as much as everyone else.

Roy slid a card down the lock and the door clicked open. Edward followed him and stopped by the bed. "If I can do this, I'll have to transfer my own Alchemy into her to counter act his…" He held up his hand to stop Mustang. "Wait. Just listen. It should counteract his but I won't leave the Alchemy strands in her. I'll withdraw them."

Roy stood by the bed as Edward held his hands up inches over Rizas body. His eyes were closed, deep in concentration. A white light continuously glowed from his hands, fading and then growing strong again. He didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that Edward was their last hope.

All of a sudden Edwards's eyes flew open and he cursed. "Shit." He whispered and then cast a dazed but desperate look at Roy. "Get a nurse. Now."

Roy frowned. "Why? What's wrong?" He hadn't seen a change in her.

"We need a nurse now before she wakes up. We need a seda—" They needed one of their own sedatives before she woke up. He was finished but what he'd seen flowing through her blood was enough to make him sweat because he knew what was going to happen. But it was too late.

Her body convulsed and then she inhaled hard as her eyes flew open. She gasped, her hand flying up. The back of her hand connected with Edwards nose and he curse, staggering back.

"Roy, get a nurse!"

But he wasn't listening. She was awake. He rushed to her side as she damn near rolled off the side of the bed. She cried out as his hands caught her shoulders and bore her back to the bed. When she saw him she whispered his name. She was tossing and turning in his arms, her movements harsh, almost violent. The look on her face was one of misery.

"Roy." Her voice was hoarse. Whatever was wrong with her, it made her stronger. He knew that would wear off when the drug did. But for now…"Oh God, make it stop. Please."

"Shit. Nurse!" Roy roared out as Riza arched out of his arm and rolled off the bed. She landed on her hands and knees, one hand spreading over her stomach. Roy and Havoc lifted her body back onto the mattress, her shirt riding up to expose her stomach, her ribs—Roy jerked her shirt back down.

"Edward, what the fuck is wrong with her?" Roy roared.

"It's the hormonal drug he injected her with. I saw two doses of it in her body when I was getting rid of the other."

Roy heard a nurse speak over the intercom and threw out a curt order for to get her ass in there with a sedative. With a sedative from here, at least she would be able to wake up when it was over. "Riza, stop."

Havoc cursed and ran out the door to look for the damn nurse.

Roy knew what the drug was doing to her body but there was nothing they could do about it. It made her strong, left her helpless against it. She was wild, writhing on the bed and in his arms as he tried to restrain her. "I know, Riza, I know. We're getting a nurse to help you—" He felt her hand clamp over the back of his and draw his hand down over her breast. She squeezed his hand, cupping it tight over her breast.

She moaned, arching into their hands. "Yes, there. Touch me there." He jerked his hand away as the nurse raced in.

"Restrain her."

Edward took hold of her legs while he and Roy held her arms down. Minutes after the sedative being injected, she began to calm down, finally taking a smooth, calm breath. They'd never seen her like that.

"Next time I see him, he's dead." Roy leaned down and wiped the tears off her face and then glanced at the nurse. "How long will the sedative hold?"

"Four days. She'll wake up during that time-frame, of course, but she won't be very aware. It'll keep her under enough so she won't feel the effects of the hormonal drug." Four days. It was a powerful sedative but that was fine with him. Edward had said the hormonal drug could last up to two more days.

How sick of a mind did the bastard have to do this to her?

"I'll stay with her tonight." He needed to.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20—

Riza would never forget the agony of the lust that had been coursing through her body when she woke to Harrys command. She swore the very blood in her veins boiled from the intensity of it. It wasn't natural. It wasn't right. The drug had left her rendered helpless—so useless—against the effects. Squeezing her thighs hadn't helped. She needed someone's touch. Rough, violent. It left her sobbing, wanting to scream but not able to even fully manage that.

When she heard Rosy voice, so filled with rage, she swore it shook the foundation of the house. Relief unlike any other had filled her mind when he came into her blurred vision. He'd come back. For some reason, he'd come back. The agony that tore through her body when Havoc touched her had her screaming. It was a pleasure-pain, almost engraved into her skin that almost had her coming from the touch of his hand on her shoulder. The drug was strong; she just hadn't realized the effects were so potent to bring her to such a state of arousal.

The next thing she knew, she was gasping as her eyes flew open. The room was unfamiliar—but not Harrys. Then she recognized it. HQ's MD. Her mind wouldn't center on that though. The drug was still in high effect, still in control of her body with its ruthless assault. She couldn't stay still, the pain and the pleasure were mind numbing. She couldn't stand the others to touch her but at the same time she wanted their hands on her. Wanted Roys hands on her. Her mind was in a daze, there was no controlling it.

"Here. Touch me here." He was close, so close she could smell him. Touch him. She caught his hand and jerked it to her. Her breast swelled in his hand, the nipple pebbling from the contact. It felt so good. He slammed her back down onto the bed, whispering to her, trying to soothe her.

She'd never heard of a hormonal drug so strong. Then the others were holding her down, pressing her to the bed as the nurse administrated another sedative—a weak one compared to Harrys—until slowly, the world around her began to fade. That seemed to be the only relief, other than Roy, that she had.

* * *

Riza sighed, turning her head. Her body was blessedly numb, the feelings of the hormonal drug tampered down—but not enough. She could still feel the effect of the drug flowing through her like hot lava. With the sedative the nurse had administrated, it had merely slowed the flow but left her in a seductive aroused state. She felt sensual, her body aching all over. The sedative should have knocked out even these effects but it hadn't—nor had it kept her sleeping. She faintly recalled hearing someone say it would work for four days. When she woke up, she should have been to doped up drowsy to lift her head.

The drug was stronger—much stronger.

She shifted on the bed and inhaled hard as the move sent fire coursing through her body. She moaned, her minding forming the denial. _No._ They had…to give her more…something, another. Another sedative, if she was going to survive.

"Oh God." She whispered, her hands sliding up and cupping her breasts involuntarily. With her mind and body in such a state, she had no way of controlling it. She opened her eyes and the room swirled, blurred.

Roy.

Her vision slowly cleared and she saw him sitting in the armchair beside the bed. He was asleep, his eye closed and his head thrown back, resting against the headrest. He looked ragged and worn, as if he hadn't had much sleep. Had he always looked so beautiful? So handsome? She wanted to run her hands through his hair, slide her fingers down his eye patch. Feel the hard plane of his stomach…

Her body felt hot and heavy as she moved. The covers slid along her skin as she pushed them down, moving—teasing—over her sensitive skin. Her eyes slid closed as the hormone raged hotter, heavier, in her system. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her knees buckled and she stumbled. The drug had left her weak. Her eyes never left him as she slid off the bed. Her bare feet didn't make a sound as she stopped before him and reached out. Her hand stopped inches from his hair before she brushed back a thick lock.

God, she burned. It was a constant state of arousal. Nothing would sate it until a hard body was driving into hers, pushing her towards climax. That was the only thing her mind was centered on. Every step hurt, her skin so sensitive. It wasn't as wild as it was before but it was more heated, leaving her a siren, dying. In heat.

She braced a knee on the chair between his legs and leaned in, sliding her fingers through his hair.

She kissed him.

Roy woke to the feel of soft lips against his own. The hands moving over his body were soft but urgent. He groaned as the wandered hand cupped his heavy erection through his pants and squeezed. He opened his eye and saw her.

"Jesus! What are you doing?" Roy caught her hand and pulled it away but it was too late. He was hard and aching, his body aroused. One touch from her could do that. She shouldn't have been awake. At least, not awake enough to touch him like she was—much less walk. Something was wrong. When he saw the dazed look in her eyes—full of pain and hunger—, saw the flushed pink of her cheeks, he knew. The hormonal drug was stronger than they'd anticipated. Strong enough to counter attack the normal sedative.

"Roy, touch me. Please. I can't stand it." No sooner had he moved her hand from him than her other was there, taking its place.

He clenched his teeth, his cock throbbing. Shit. He switched his hold on her hand and then caught her other, bringing both of her hands into his one. "Stop." Her lips were moving down, her teeth nibbling his chin. She moved up higher against him, sliding the knee that had been between his legs on the chair to his right hip. Fuck. She straddled him. He could feel the hot heat of her right through her shorts, inches from the throbbing length of his cock through his slacks.

"Riza, stop." She was killing him.

It was nothing compared to the pain of arousal that was coursing through her body as the seconds ticked by. She moaned against him, tugged at his hold he had on her hands. "Touch me." She gasped out, pressing her body against his. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, heard his swift curse as she bit down.

He jackknifed off the chair, keeping hold of her hands as he bore her to the bed. He wasn't going to do this. Not here. Not now. Not when she was under the influence of the drug. "I'm going to sedate you so you can sleep." But she wasn't listening. She was squirming, rising up against him and he'd be damned if he didn't think she was sexy. She was damp, covered in perspiration. He tightened his hold on her wrist, keeping them over her head so she couldn't touch him again. He glanced at the medical cabinet across the room and then down at her.

"Do you hear me, Riza?" Roy gritted his teeth, ignoring the crude, hot words she was whispering—begging for. If she was trying to make him as hard as a rock, it was working. He wished he would have kept one of the nurses on duty in the room tonight. The syringe and sedatives were in the cabinet and to get them, he'd have to let her go. He knew if he did that, she'd be all over him. He'd take the chance.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead—she kissed his throat. "I'm sorry." He whispered, truly meaning it. He hated seeing her like this, unable to control her reactions. She didn't even know what she was doing. The drug was racking up her arousal to disaster.

She was on him before he was even half way to the cabinet.

"I can't stand it. It burns. Everywhere. God, I need you inside me, Roy." He groaned at the words and clamped her against his side as she stumbled against him, keeping her arms pinned against his ribs so she couldn't further the damage done to his body. One handed he opened the cabinet and grabbed a vial full of the sedative and a syringe. He could feel her hands bunching in his shirt, her nails digging into his skin.

Keeping her clamped against his side, he strode back to the bed and pushed her down. He caught her hands in one of his and bore them to the bed. With the other he managed to twist open the vial and set it down on the bedside table. Picking up the syringe he jerked the long cap off with his teeth injected it full of the sedative. He could hear her moving, her legs shifting restlessly.

She moaned again, whispering his name, begging for the relief that he could give her.

"No." Roy whispered fiercely. "Not with you like this. Never like this." When he had her, she wouldn't be pumped full of a dangerous hormonal drug. When she wanted him, it would be _just_ her wanting him.

The look in his eyes was tortured, full of pain for the woman before him. She was beautiful and proud. Skilled at everything she did—everything she put her mind to. That's what he admired about her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as the look in her eyes finally dazed over. The relief there was stark.

He checked his watch as he stood up and noted the time. The drug would be in effect in her system for a couple more days. As strong as it was, she would have to be given a new sedative each night until then.


End file.
